Good Mistake
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan kecil yang berdampak besar untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Lain kali, perhatikan apa benar surat cintamu diberikan kepada orang yang benar atau tidak. IchiRuki fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Good Mistake

.

Chapter 1 : A Latter

.

Disclaimer : Bleah belong to Tite kubo

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Good Mistake

.

"Kuchiki-chan!" seru seorang gadis sexy bernama Inoue Orihime. Rambutnya yang penjang tergerai, terombang-ambing mengikuti langkah kakinya yang sedikit berlari. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala gadis pendek yang iya panggil menoleh padanya.

"Oh... Orihime. Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi. Ada apa?" tanya gadis yang Orihime panggil. Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis pendek berkacamata yang terkenal galak karena gelar wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan atau yang biasa disebut KK. Rambutnya yang pendek tersisir rapi dengan salah satu sisi yang terselip di belakang telingannya. Kacamata dengan frame ovalnya membuatnya terihat nerd—walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Tadi Ulqui-kun menjemputku. Bagaimana persiapan ulangan nanti. Ugh... aku pusing setiap saat harus memelototi angka-angka tidak jelas itu," ucap Orihime.

"Haha... Kau tahu betul bahwa angka adalah kekasihku. Lagi pula—"

Langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti ketika ada seorang pemuda dari jauh melambai padanya. "Kalau angka adalah kekasihmu, maka kekasih impianmu tengah mendekat kesini," bisik Orihime tepat di telinga Rukia.

Rukia menelan ludahnya kasar. Pemuda itu, mantan ketua KK sekaligus senpainya di Karakura High School. Shiba Kaien. Seorang siswa teladan yang cukup populer di kalangan siswi. Seperti yang Orihime katakan, Kaien adalah kekasih impian Rukia. Gadis manis itu sangat mengagumi ketua KK tersebut.

Langkah Kaien terhenti tepat di depan siswi tersebut. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal karena acara lari kecil dai lorong kelas. "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki, Inoue," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab Orihime ceria.

Sementara Rukia? Gadis nerd itu terdiam. Walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kaien di sekitarnya, jantung nya masih tetap bertalu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya. "Se-selamat pagi, Kaien-senpai," jawab Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wah... seperti biasa, kalian selalu berangkat pagi. Dasar anak rajin!" ujar Kaien. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut kedua gadis itu.

Berbeda. Ekspresi kedua gadis itu berbeda. Orihime cemberut, sementara Rukia sibuk ber-blushing-ria. "Kau menghancurkan rambutku!" cerucus Orihime. Matannya melirik jahil pada gadis disampingnya. Ah, sepertinya akan ada hal menarik. Pikirnya.

"Kuchiki-chan, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Orihime yang langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kening gadis di sampingnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir—yang Rukia yakini itu palsu.

"Kuchiki, kau sakit?" pertanyaan Kaien sukses membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Antara marah pada Orihime juga malu pada Kaien. Kaien-senpai khawatir padaku? Kaien-senpai?!

"T-tidak. Aku hanya... um... Orihime kita harus segera ke kelas. Sebenter lagi bel." Rukia menggenggam pergelangan tanagan Orihime. "Sampai jumpai, Kaien-senpai," katanya sebelum akhirnya menyeret Orihime yang tampak protes untuk menjauh darinya.

"Bukankah kelas dimulai setengah jam lagi?" gumam Kaien mengangkat bahu heran.

.

Good Mistake

.

"Kuchiki-chan, kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa menyeretku?" protes Orihime.

Rukia menyentak tangan Orihime yang Ia cengkram tadi. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi. Tangan kirinya terangkat membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot karena gerakan berlabihan akibat menyeret gadis berambut karamel tadi kemudian Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku di depan Kaien-senpai?!"

Alis Orihime terangkat. Bibirnya yang mengerucut kini telah berganti senyuman tanpa dosa andalanya. "Ayolah. Kau sudah menyukaianya sejak lama. Sebentar lagi dia lulus dan kau tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan seperti sekarang," Orihime menangkup wajah Rukia dengan tangannya. "Ungkapkan perasaanmu!"

Sudah lama? Suka? Rukia ingat betul pertemuan pertama dengan Kaien. Pertemuan yang tak akan pernah Rukia lupakan. Saat itu...

 **Flashback**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru Karakura High School. Seluruh murid sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing kecuali seorang siswi baru. Kuchiki Rukia. Langit yang beranjak gelap tak menyurutkannya bergerak barang semeter dari posisinya saat ini, gerbang utama. Wajahnya mulai panik. Ia tidak pernah pulang sendirian. Dan kemana kakak perempuannya. Sudah enam jam lebih Ia menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kakaknya akan datang.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya Ia harus naik bis kali ini. Gegara peraturan siswa baru tidak boleh membawa ponsel, Ia jadi seperti bocah yanhg hilang dari pengawasan orang tuanya. Menyebalkan. Yah, sepertinya kakaknya sedang lembur.

Rukia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan gerbang menuju halte bis. Udara dingin yang menyeruak membuatnya merapatkan jaket di tubuhnya. Gang-gang yang Ia lewati sudah sepi, dan Ia takut sendirian. Beberapa kali Ia tersandung karena matanya yang tidak terlalu baik dalam kegelapan. Semoga saja bis nya belum berangkat.

"Hai anak kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kemana perginya orang tuamu? Hehe..." ucap seorang preman berkepala plontos yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Karena malam mulai gelap, Rukia tidak bisa betul melihat pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu. Ia hanya yakin bahwa preman itu adalah ancaman yang perlu dijauhi.

"Menjauh dariku!" perintah Rukia yang tentu saja tak didengarkan oleh preman tersebut.

"Jangan galak begitu," preman itu terkikik. "Ayo, kakak antar pulang."

Dengan kasarnya, preman itu mencengkram pergelangan Rukia lalu menyeretnya pergi. Rukia meronta. Ia berusaha melepas cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Rukia berteriak. Mencoba memanggil seseorang yang kelihatannya mustahil mengingat gang ini sangat sepi. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku—akhhh!" preman itu menampar Rukia keras. Panas, perih berdenyut di sekitar pipinya yang memerah. Kacamatanya terlepas entah kemana.

"Diam kau, sialan!" bentak preman itu. Rukia ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari orb violetnya. Rukia benar-benar takut. Terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk berteriak meminta bantuan. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dan berdoa dalam hati. Siapa saja, tolong!

BUAGH!

Rukia tersentak. Ia mendongak menatap preman yang tadi di hadapannya telah lenyap tersungkur di jalan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang Rukia tahu, Ia segera merunduk, meraba-raba jalan, mencari kacamatanya yang jatuh entah kemana.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau memukulku, Hah?!" suara preman itu memekik telinga Rukia. Ia segera mencari kacamatanya dan ketika tangan mungilnya menemukannya Ia segera memakainya.

BUAGH.. BUAGH..

"Kyaaa!" Rukia menjerit saat menemukan dua orang yang saling baku hantam di depannya. Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya beberapa kali terjatuh karena pukulan lalu Ia membalas. Entah dari mana, yang pasti preman itu memegang botol yang dasarnya telah pecah lalu menodongkannya pada pemuda penolong itu. Rukia merinding membayangkan sisi botol yang tajam itu menembus kulit penolongnya.

Keduanya saling menyerang hingga pukulan telak mendarat tepat di tengkuk preman itu yang segera jatuh pingsan. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia mengusap darah di dekat pipinya karena tergores pecahan kaca tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu mendekati Rukia.

Rukia terpana. Walaupun Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas, Ia tetap bisa mengenali wajah pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Entah kenapa jantungnya bedetak kelewat cepat. "Kau terluka!" seru Rukia saat melihat luka di wajah pemuda itu.

"Tidak—"

Pemuda itu terdiam ketika Rukia tiba-tiba berjingjit dan menempelkan plester penutup luka dengan corak kepala kelinci di wajahnya. "Terima kasih?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada bingung dan kaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku," ujar Rukia. Ia merasa bersalah karena ada orang yang terluka demi menolong dirinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya yang membuat Rukia terpana. "Kau ingin ke Halte bis kan? Ayo aku antar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Rukia, Ia menarik Rukia dan menemaninya berjalan menuju halte bis. Selama perjalanan, Rukia hanya menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang terhubung. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Rukia mengijinkan seorang pemuda menggenggam tangannya. Penyelamatnya itu membuatnya nyaman dan tidak nyaman sekaligus. Ia merasa aneh. Sangat aneh. Dan saat itulah, Rukia mengenal yang namanya cinta pertama.

 **Flashback end**

Rukia sangat ingat itu. Saat ada pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dan keesokan harinya Ia mengenali ketua KK sebagai pangeran kuda putihnya itu. Karena alasan itu pula Rukia memutuskan bergabung dalam KK.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya," ujar Rukia. Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengatakannya pada Kaien. Ia tidak mau menyesal pada akhirnya. Kalaupun Kaien menolaknya, Ia tidak akan menesal. Setidaknya Ia sudah mencoba.

.

Good Mistake

.

Kantor KK tengah dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Salah satunya Rukia. Ia tengah sibuk menyusun daftar kegiatan KK karena ketua tengah pergi izin entah untuk apa. Walaupun posisi Rukia sebagai wakil ketua dan memiliki wewenang langsung meminta anggota lain untuk mengurus tugas itu, tapi Rukia memilih untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Ia bukan orang yang seenak jidat memerintah sana sini hanya agar pekerjaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Rukia orang yang rajin dan pekerja keras.

Dan dalam KK Rukia terkenal dengan julukan monster mata empat. Ia yang agak pendiam akan langsung berubah ganas begitu melihat suatu pelanggaran terjadi. Bahkan sang ketua KK sendiri memilih diam jika Rukia sudah marah.

"Kuchiki-san, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini," ujar seorang pemuda anggota KK bernama Hanatarou.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," jawab Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Hanatarou menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada Rukia. Takut kalau-kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba mengamuk di depannya. "...Ada anak berkelahi di lapangan basket," ucapan Hanatarou makin lirih.

Dan benar saja. Rukia langsung terdiam. Tangannya yang sibuk membolak-balik kertas tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Dan dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu telah lenyap dari hadapan Hanatarou.

'Untung tidak menggebrak meja,' pikir Hanatarou.

.

Good Mistake

.

"Ayo. Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Nanas?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai jingga yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depan seorang pemuda lain yang jatuh tersungkur karena pukulannya.

"Cih! Yang benar saja, Jeruk?!" pemuda itu bangkit lalu berbalik menghantam pemuda yang Ia panggil 'Jeruk' itu. Keduannya saling melancarkan pukulan sementara seluruh siswa mengelilingi mereka dan menyoraki agar perkelahian semakin ramai.

"Ayo Kurosaki!"

"Hajar dia, abarai!"

Dan perkelahian benar-benar berlangsuung sangat ramai. Puluhan siswa berdesakan demi melihat dua pemuda tampan saling beradu otot. Dan mobilitas semua orang di tempat itu terhenti seketika saat seorang gadis mungil muncul diantara mereka.

"BERHENTIIIII!" teriak Rukia. Ia melangkah maju menyelip diantara kerumunan dan berada tepat di tengah dua pemuda yang sedang saling menarik kearah lawannya.

"Lepaskan," perintah Rukia, yang bagai seorang budak, kedua pemuda itu menuruti perintah Rukia. Sementara para siswa yang lain lebih memilih bubar dari pada harus mendengaran teriakan keras dari wakil ketua KK. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tempat itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada Rukia dan dua pemuda lainnya.

Rukia menaikan letak kacamata nya lalu menatap tajam pada kedua pemuda yang kini menatap bosan dirinya. Rukia sudah menebak siapa orang yang telah membuat kerusuhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pembuat onar, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda dengan surai seterang mentari ini benar-benar mengganggu pandangan Rukia.

Sementara lawannya bernama Abarai Renji. Pemuda yang penuh tato itu sangat suka bertarung walaupun tidak separah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Rukia memulai interogasinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Renji santai. Sementara Ichigo hanya diam di tempat. Pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Untuk apa? Toh, gadis kerdil galak itu tidak akan menghiraukan jawabannya.

"Itu urusanku karena kalian telah menghancurkan kenyamanan seluruh siswa disini!"

"Oh ya? Menurutku semua orang menikmati pertunjukan kami, bukankah begitu, Jeruk?"

Ichigo menyeringai pada Renji. Mereka berdua memang sering berkelahi, tapi, dibalik itu semua, kedua orang itu sangat akrab. Ichigo menunduk. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia lalu berbisik padanya. "Jangan sok kaku, Pendek!"

Pendek? Satu kalimat tabu untuk Rukia. Gadis mungi itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia benci dikatai pendek apa lagi oleh dua orang yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu. Dan dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, Rukia menghantamkan keningnya ke hidung Ichigo hingga pemuda itu mundur kesakitan.

"Argh... apa yang kau lakukan, Midget?! Kau menghancurkan hidungku!" bentak Ichigo yang sibuk memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Sementara Renji? Pemuda itu tengah menahan tawa melihat kondisi frienemynya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kalian bersihkan taman belakang. Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku!" putus Rukia tanpa memedulikan kondisi Ichigo dan segera beranjak pergi.

.

Good Mistake

.

"Kuchiki-chan, ayo pulang!" ajak Orihime. Gadis cantik itu merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk merapikan bukunya.

"Kau pulang duluan. Aku harus mengawasi si 'pembuat onar' membersihkan taman belakang."

"Maksudmu Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime memberi jeda. "Wah, tiada hari tanpa masalah."

Rukia telah selesai memasukan bukunya dalam tas lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu berujar lelah. "Sejak Ishida-san—ketua KK saat ini—mengambil cuti, Kurosaki semakin sering membuat keonaran. Aku lelah harus meladeninya setiap hari," keluh Rukia. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengalungkan tas nya menyerong di tubuhnya.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun sangat taaaaampan," ucap Orihime. Pandanganya menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah Kurosaki yang memang mirip dengan orang yang Rukia suka. Shiba Kaien. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan Shiba-san dengan Kurosaki-kun," sambung nya.

Rukia melirik Orihime tidak suka. Baginya, Kurosaki Ichigo pembuat onar itu sangat tidak pantas dibanding-bandingkan dengan Shiba Kaien, pangeran sekolah. "Kau buta?! Kaien-senpai jaaaaauh lebih tampan dari Kurosaki."

"Tapi mereka itu benar-benar mirip. Kalau Kurosaki-kun memakai topi, aku akan mengenalinya sebagai Shiba-san. Aku heran, bagaimana caramu membedakan mereka?"

"Mudah saja. Kalau yang ada di depanku itu Kaien-senpai, maka jantungku akan berdetak kencang. Ah, betapa tampannya senpai," ucap Rukia lalu memeluk Orihime yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Begitulah tingkah Rukia. Menjadi gadis manis jika membahas Kaien, dan murka ketika membahas sepupu Kaien, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dua orang itu memang memiliki fisik yang serupa, kalau saja rambut Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki warna hitam normal seperti Kaien, Rukia juga tidak akan mampu membedakan keduannya. Caranya membedakan dua orang yang berlainnan itu adalah dengan cara berpakaiannya. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan pernah berpakaian rapi.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

.

Good Mistake

.

Hiruk pikup siswa Karakura sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Para siswa tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk bergosip-ria ada juga yang sibuk mengcopy-paste tugas temannya. Sementara itu, para KK tengah berjaga di depan gerbang. Siap menerkam para siswa yang kurang disiplin.

Diantara para siswa dengan lebel Komite Kedisiplinan yang melingkar di lengan kanannya, ada seorang gadis dengan aura kelam tengah menatap tajam seorang siswa. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan menantang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Rukia dengan musuh kelamnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sementara anggota yang lain tidak berani mencampuri urusan 'monster mata empat'. Mereka lebih memilih mencari aman dari pada harus berurusan dengan dua orang yang memiliki gelar meyeramkan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan? Siswa laki-laki dilarang bertindik, harus memasukan kemejanya, memakai dasi dan bersikap sopan. Kau tidak tuli kan, Kurosaki?" ujar Rukia dengan tangan yang menunjuk tajam tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Dengar ya, Midget. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti belagak hebat di hadapanku? Urusi saja urusanmu. Awas!" ucap Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia kesamping agar memberinya ruang untuk pergi.

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Rukia berusaha menghadang langkah Ichigo dengan membentangkan tangannya di depan pemuda berlabel preman sekolah itu.

"Kurosaki! Apa menurutmu berkelahi, membuat onar, berpakaian kaucau seperti itu membuatmu terlihat keren, hah? Kau merasa hebat dengan bertingkah rendahan seperti itu?!"

Ichigo menyeringai. Ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan wajahnya agar bertatapan langsung dengan violet cantik itu. "Kau benar-benar nerd rupanya? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa fangirlku? Atau jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka, hn?" goda Ichigo. Perlahan Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengeliminasi sesenti demi senti jarak di antara mereka dan sukses membuat Rukia merinding dan memilih mundur selangkah. Mencari zona aman dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menyukai preman rendahan sepertimu?!" Rukia mengatur kembali wibawa nya. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Istirahat nanti kau bersihkan gudang olah raga. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur karena Kenpaci-sensei yang akan mengawasimu."

Dan begitulah hari-hari menyebalkan Kuchiki Rukia bersama Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

Good Mistake

.

Kepala berbeda warna itu sesekali menyembul dari balik dinding kamar mandi. Keduanya tengah mengamati segerombolan pemuda senior mereka yang tengah asyik bercengkrama. Sayang, pemuda yang ditunggu kedua orang itu belum muncul dari pandangan.

"Ah... aku tidak jadi saja," ujar gadis berkepala hitam legam, Rukia, pada teman disampingnya yang berkepala karamel, Orihime. Gadis itu tampak pucat saat melihat jumlah gerombolan itu. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman Shiba Kaien. Dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat seorang Kuchiki Rukia gugup bukan main.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki-chan. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan surat itu padanya," bujuk Orihime menyemangati.

Dengan ragu, amethyst itu menatap sebuah amplop berwarna hijau di tangan kirinya. Amplop berisi surat ajakan kencan yang Rukia tulis dengan penuh perjuangan. Rukia tahu bahwa Ia bukan satu-satunya dan yang pertama membuat surat seperti ini untuk Kaien. Banyak gadis-gadis yang telah melakukan hal serupa dengan Rukia dan berakhir dengan penolakan. Dan dengan rasa pesimistik yang tinggi, Rukia merasa bahwa Ia akan menjadi salah satu gadis yang ditolak oleh Shiba Kaien.

"Aku tidak yakin in akan berhasil. Bagaimana jika Ia menolakku di depan teman-temannya? Ini pasti akan memalukan..." keluh Rukia.

"Ck... kemana perginya 'monster mata empat' yanng disegani seluruh siswa di Karakura High School ini? Kau sudah susah payah menulisnya dan kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia renungi kata-kata sahabatnya itu lalu mengangguk membuat keputusan. Rukia sudah memilih akan mengatakannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti, Ia akan memberikan surat ini padanya. Setidaknya mencoba lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Eh... Kaien-senpai datang!" seru Orihime.

Rukia yang mendengar itu mengalihkan matanya pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam yang sangat Rukia kenali. Jaket KK yang selalu Kaien kenakan. Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang tudung yang Kaien pakai. Satu hal pasti, begitu pemuda itu datang, teman-temanya tersenyum ramah menyambut kehadirannya.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kelewat kencang. Keringat bercucuran. Dan dengan satu tekat, Ia memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Sesekali Ia melirik Orihime yang menyemangatinya dari jauh. Gadis pendek itu membetulkan kaca matanya dan menggenggam erat surat di tangannya.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Rukia menyapa kerumunan itu sementara kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah orang-orang di sana. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu lalu memberikan amplop kecil itu padanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai. "Ini untuk senpai." Ucapan Rukia sontak menjadi bahan omongan pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Gin—pemuda dengan tapang rubah—yang sedari tadi tersenyum bahkan terperangah takjub dengan tindakan Rukia.

"Untukku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya sudah semerah strawberry kesukaannya apa lagi saat pemuda itu menerimanya dan Gin mulai angkat bicara. "Wah, kau sangat mengejutkan, Kuchiki."

Rukia semakin malu dan ketika pemuda itu menerima suratnya, Rukia berojigi pada mereka semua lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang tengah riuh itu. Ia kembali menuju tempat Orihime tadi bersembunyi. Wajahnya masih merah dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena berlari. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu berujar kaku. "A-aku malu sekali."

"Kuchiki-chan, kau berhasil," ujar Orihime menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

Good Mistake

.

Hangatnya mentari pagi membuat langkah Rukia lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana telah Ia tulis di surat waktu itu. Hari dimana dia akan berkencan dengan Shiba Kaien—kalau pemuda itu menerima ajakannya.

Suhu yang dingin membuatnya mengenakan sweater warna putih dengan syal pink hasil rajutannya sendiri. Untuk bawahan, Rukia mengenakan rok pendek dengan sepatu flat favoritnya. Rambutnya Ia jepit dengan penjepit rambut berbentuk sakura. Tak lupa, kacamata lebar yang menggantung nyaman di hidung kecilnya. Ia sangat menantikan hari ini.

Sesampainya digerbang Karakura Land, Rukia berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa gugup. Pipinya memerah membayangkan kencan yang menyenangkan dengan Kaien-senpai. Tapi di sisi lain, Ia takut pemuda itu tidak datang dan membuat dirinya kecewa.

Dengan sabar, Rukia berdiri di sana sendirian. Mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sesekali Ia memandangi kakinnya yang bergerak-gerak kekanan-kiri mengisi kekosongan waktu. Beberapa menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pemuda yang Ia tunggu datang. Hal itu membuat Rukia pesimis. Sepertinya, pemuda itu tidak akan datang. Ayolah Rukia. Kau pikir Kaien-senpai mau berkencan dengan gadis nerd seperti dirimu? Ucap nya pada diri sendiri.

Dan ketika Rukia memutuskan untuk berjongkok karena lelah berdiri sedari tadi, seorang pemuda jakung menghampirinya. "Lama menunggu?"

Mata Rukia melebar. Ia mengamati pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya dari bawah perlahan ke atas. Senyumnya merekah karena Kaien-senpai datang menerima ajakan ken—tunggu! Sejak kapan Kaien-senpai memiliki rambut berantakan, memakai kemeja yang tidak rapi dan yang paling penting, kenapa rambut hitamnya berubah jingga? DILIHAT DARI MANAPUN, DIA INI KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" teriak Rukia tidak percaya. Ia langsung berdiri. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali bahkan Ia sampai mengusap-usap kacamatanya. Rukia tidak salah lihat. Pemuda itu benar-benar si pembuat onar, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan pemuda mempesona Shiba Kaien.

"Hei, Midget. Kau yang mengajakku kesini. Kau tidak ingat dengan surat ini?" Ichigo memamerkan surat yang Rukia tulis.

Rukia terperangah tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin surat itu ada pada Ichigo. Apa Kaien-senpai tidak mau menerima ajakan kencannya dan memilih memberikan surat itu pada sepupunya? Tidak! Kaien-senpai tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa? "Bagaimana bisa surat itu sampai pada mu?"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya heran. "Dua hari yang lalu. Kau menghampiriku. Memberikan surat ini. Lalu pergi. Dan sekarang aku disini. Selesai." Terang Ichigo.

Tunggu. Pemuda itu Ichigo? Pemuda yang menerima suratnya itu Kurosaki Ichigo bukan Shiba Kaien. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tidak mengenalinya? Lagipula kenapa waktu itu Ichigo berkumpul dengan Gin-senpai dan lainnya?

"Ternyata aku benar," Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya. "Nona Kuchiki ternyata menyukaiku, hn?!" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Tersenyum. Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum padanya. Bukan seringai ataupun senyum meremehkan. Itu adalah senyum tulus yang berhasil membuat Rukia lupa cara bernafas. Ini benar-benar aneh. Rukia seperti ini hanya jika bersama Kaien-senpai. Lalu kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang?

"Ayo!" Ichigo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia. "Kita kencan."

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Rukia terperangah. Ia akan berkencan dengan orang yang salah. Kencan pertamanya dengan KUROSAKI? TIDAAAAAK!

.

Good Mistake

.

To Be Continoue

.

Salam. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, akhirnya aku punya ide juga. Terima kasih untuk para senpai yang telah menberi kritik yang sangaaaaaaat membantu sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Shiraishi Yuki. Sebenarnya beda banget sih dari komiknya tapi moga-moga bisa bagus kaya cerita di komik.

Mohon review nya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Good Mistake

.

Chapter 2 : Bet

.

Disclaimer : Bleah belong to Tite kubo

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta membutuhkan segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Good Mistake

.

 **From : Kaien**

 **Bawakan jaketku. Aku tunggu di kelas.**

 **Jangan sampai lupa, Jeruk.**

Ichigo memandangi layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan menyebalkan dari kakak sepupunya, Shiba Kaien. Kalau di rumah, Ichigo cukup akrab dengan pemuda yang berbeda kepribadian dengannya itu. Kaien sering berkunjung entah untuk apa. Yang pasti, pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya itu sangat suka mengganggu ketenangannya di rumah.

Dengan malas, Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk bolos pelajaran. Dan sekarang, Ia harus membawakan jaket yang tengah Ia pakai untuk menutup kepalanya dari silaunya matahari dan memberikannya pada Kaien. Dasar merepotkan. Lain kali jangan tinggalkan baju kotornya dirumah orang!

Ichigo memakai jaket itu, mengenakan tudungnya menutupi kepala dan mulai meninggalkan taman. Ia berjalan santai menuju lorong kelas 3. Dari kejauhan Ia bisa melihat gerombolan kakak sepupunya tengah duduk santai di depan kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang?" celetuk Kansei. Pemuda berotot atletis itu menyeringai saat mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depan mereka.

"Selamat datang," ucap Gin menyambut Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mendengus dan menimpalinya tanpa basa-basi. "Dimana Kaien?"

Gin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang to the point itu. Ia sudah kenal betul kelakuan juniornya yang kurang ajar ini. Baginya, itu adalah lelucon penambah suasana. "Jangan canggung begitu!"

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat canggung?" tanya Ichigo santai. Terkadang, kelakuan rubah satu itu perlu diabaikan agar tekanan darah tetap stabil.

"Kaien di toilet. Sebentar lagi juga kembali. Tunggu saj—" ucapan kansei terpotong dengan kehadiran seorang gadis mungil dengan gelar monster mata empat di antara mereka.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu. Ia menunduk lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Pemuda jingga itu mengangkat alisnya heran. Baginya, ini adalah pertama kali Ia melihat Cebol itu menunduk malu. Menunduk sampai-sampai Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Setahu nya, gadis itu hanya bisa marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Ini untuk senpai," ucap gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Ichigo. Sontak saja semua orang terperangah kaget. Hell, Kuchiki Rukia yang terkenal galak memberikan surat —yang jelas bukan surat resmi—pada Kurosaki Ichigo?! Musuh abadi nya?!

Kiamat sudah dekat rupanya.

"Untukku?" tanya Ichigo meyakinkan.

Dengan malu-malu gadis itu mengangguk. Ichigo tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Rasanya seperti melihat Renji tanpa tato. Tidak mungkin.

"Wah, kau sangat mengejutkan, Kuchiki," ujar Gin di sertai senyuman rubahnya.

Dan dengan itu, Rukia segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terperangah menatap amplop di tangannya. Ia sibuk berspekulasi. Jangan-jangan gadis kerdil itu benar-benar menyukainnnya. Dan pemikiran itu sukses menarik ujung bibir Ichigo sangat tipis.

.

Good Mistake

.

Ichigo menatap malas jam digital di ponselnya. Ia sudah telat hampir dua puluh empat menit dari jam yang tertulis di surat yang di berikan Rukia padanya. Berbicara tentang surat, Ichigo teringat hari itu. Hari ketika ada seorang gadis galak memberinya surat dan ketika Ia membukanya, perasaan senang menghampirinya. Walaupun rasanya ada yang aneh.

 **Apa senpai mau pergi denganku?**

 **Aku tunggu di Karakura Land hari minggu jam 9**

 **Terimakasih.**

Selama ini Ichigo memang tertarik dengan gadis Cebol yang galak itu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena Ichigo sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ichigo sadar bahwa dirinya bukan pria dengan jiwa liar pada perempuan. Tapi Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seleranya seburuk itu. Ayolah, gadis nerd pendek dengan tubuh rata. Pemuda mana yang tertarik dengan gadis seperti itu selain Ichigo? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Begitu turun dari bis, Ichigo bisa melihat gadis pendek itu terduduk dengan raut wajah kecewa di depan gerbang Karakura Land. Manis. Satu kata itu yang muncul di kepala jingganya saat melihat penampilan Rukia. Dan dengan santainya Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

Rukia menengadah. Mata indahnya melebar sempurna. Dan dengan sebuah kalimat yang dilantunkan dengan nada tinggi oleh Rukia membuat alis Ichigo bertautan heran.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

.

Good Mistake

.

Rukia meronta dari genggaman tangan Ichigo. Gadis itu masih belum percaya bahwa Ia telah salah memberikan surat. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa terjadi kesalahan seperti ini? Dan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah saat diseret Ichigo masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ichigo. Tatapanya memandang malas pada Rukia. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Rukia merasa aneh.

Harus dijelaskan. Ichigo harus tahu bahwa Ia telah salah memberikan surat pada Ichigo. Rukia harus mengatakannya. "Kurosaki. Sebenarnya—"

"Shit!" umpat Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Rukia yang kemudian menyeretnya menjauh.

"Kurosaki! Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Rukia. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang mencengkramnya erat. Rukia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang sangat Ia benci. Walaupun ini bukan sekolah, tempat dimana Ia memiliki kuasa atas kedisiplinan, tapi Rukia tetap berani menentang preman sekolah. Ichigo tetaplah pembuat onar yang perlu dilawan.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Kau tidak lihat Si Brengsek itu mendekat?" desis Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Rukia yang penasaran menoleh kebelakang. Alisnya bertaut heran saat Ia hanya mendapati beberapa anak kecil yang tengah sibuk mengerubungi badut yang tengah membagi permen. Apa yang disebut Ichigo Si Brengsek adalah anak-anak manis itu?! Dasar preman gila.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" lagi-lagi Rukia mencoba memberontak.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Membiarkan Rukia berceloteh—berteriak—sendiri tanpa ada niat menanggapinya. Yang pemuda itu inginkan hanyalah menjauh. Ia tidak peduli dengan Rukia yang memukuli lengannya. Baginya pukulan Rukia tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan berkelahi dengan Renji atau pun preman dari sekolah lain.

Gerakan pasangan tersebut terhenti saat seruan seseorang memanggil mereka. Ichigo hanya memutar matanya bosan sementara Rukia terdiam kaku. Orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Shiba Kaien. Pemuda yang seharusnya kini menggandeng tangannya malah tengah tersenyum santai padanya dengan tangan kanan yang merangkul pundak seorang gadis.

Ya. Seorang gadis cantik yang sangat membuat Rukia iri.

Rukia tersenyum pahit. Ia bepura-pura tersenyum manis padahal dalam hati Ia merasa sakit. Ia belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaanya tapi sudah di tolak mentah-mentah. Selama ini Ia telah salah karena telah menyukai pemuda yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis.

Ichigo menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia. Tangan mereka yang masih terhubung membuat Ichigo mengerti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya. Tangan mungil itu berubah dingin dan gemetar. Dan dari situ Ichigo mengerti semuanya.

"Ichigo? Kuchiki? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kaien.

"Ichigo? Dia kekasih mu?" tanya gadis yang berada di dalam rangkulan Kaien.

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Rukia bahwa tangan mereka masih tergandeng. Langsung saja Rukia mencoba melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa karena genggaman kuat Ichigo yang tidak mau lepas. Kedua orang itu saling pandang dan memulai telepatinya.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku, Kurosaki!

Coba saja kalau bisa!

Kau mau mati, hah?

Aku tidak peduli.

Jeruk busuk!

Cebol gila!

"Hai! Apa kami mengganggu kalian?" goda Kaien saat melihat keduanya tengah berpandangan mesra—tajam.

"Tidak," Ichigo mengakhiri adegan tatap menatap itu. Ia beralih merangkul Rukia. "Ini kencan pertama kami."

Rukia tidak meronta. Ia membiarkan Ichigo merangkulnya karena senyum Kaien yang membuatnya merasa sangat kecewa. Ia memilih terdiam dan menunduk. Membiarkan Kurosaki Ichigo berceloteh pada mereka.

"Kuchiki. Kenalkan, ini Miyako. Miyako, ini Kuchiki," ujar Kaien memperkenalkan.

Gadis yang Kaien perkenalkan bernama Miyako tesebut tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tanganya. Dan dengan canggung, Rukia menjabat tangan itu dan memperkenalkan diri.

Ichigo menyadarinya. Rukia berubah sifat di hadapan kedua orang itu. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya dan memulai perannya. "Jadi ini alasanmu tidak datang pagi ini?"

Kaien terkikik sementara Miyako tersenyum. Biasanya di hari minggu, Kaien akan datang ke kediaman Kurosaki dan membawa gadis cantik itu. Makanya Ichigo mengenal Miyako dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan kami?"

"Cih. Sudahlah, kami pergi dulu," ujar Ichigo hendak membawa Rukia pergi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?" usul Kaien.

"Tidak. Kalian hanya akan mengganggu kami. Sampai jumpa," jawab Ichigo yang benar-benar membawa Rukia pergi menjauh.

Keduanya terdiam terutama Rukia. Ia masih setia menunduk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menangis tapi matanya mulai berkaca. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari Ichigo yang masih merangkul bahunya tengah memandanginya intens.

Mereka berjalan menuju bianglala. Kincir besar yang penuh antrean. Selama mengantri, Rukia tetap diam dalam renunganya. Ia kembali sadar saat Ichigo mulai angkat bicara. "Begitu ya?"

Rukia menengadah. Memandang wajah Ichigo tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Kau menyukaiku, bukan?" goda Ichigo dengan seringai –yang menurut Rukia– mesum.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Rukia segera tersadar dengan tangan besar yang masih menyandar di bahunya. Ia segera menyentak tangan itu dan menatap Ichigo tajam. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu?!"

"Akhirnya Kuchiki Rukia kembali juga." Kalimat Ichigo membuat Rukia tertegun. Ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat itu. Ichigo menyadarinya. Menyadari perubahan tingkah lakunya sejak kehadiran Kaien. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Rukia sangat malu.

"Kau menyukai Kaien?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak dijawab Rukia. "Sayangnya dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Kau kurang beruntung, Cebol."

Rukia memandang Ichigo tidak suka. Perasaannya memang sedang campur aduk. Kecewa, sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi tetap saja, Rukia tidak suka jika ada orang yang memanggilnya Cebol. Itu adalah kalimat tabu di telinga Rukia. "Berhenti memanggilku, Cebol!"

"Sadarlah. Kau memang Cebol!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Tutup mulutmu!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Ichigo menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia. "Panggil aku Ichigo atau ku cium kau!" ancam Ichigo.

"Mesum!" ujar rukia yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah menyeringai saat melihat wajah sedih Rukia berubah memerah.

.

Good Mistake

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam bianglala. Terdiam tanpa ada yang mau bersuara. Rukia sibuk menatap keluar jendela sementara Ichigo masih setia memandangi wajah Rukia. Ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Rukia. Saat gadis itu membetulkan letek kacamatanya ataupun saat Rukia bermain dengan ujung lengan sweaternya.

Dan ketika Rukia berpaling dan menemukan Ichigo tengah menatapnya, Rukia berganti menatap Ichigo tajam. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Ichigo menyilakan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat galak? Kau tahu, sifatmu itu sangat tidak manis," celetuk Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa. Tawa yang membuat heran Rukia. Gadis pendek itu tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang lucu. Dan ketika melihat mata hazel yang biasanya menantangnya kini hanya tinggal segaris karena tertawa membuat perasaan Rukia menjadi aneh. Wajah menyebalkan Ichigo berubah menjadi... um... AGAK tampan?

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Ichigo mencoba meredam tawanya. "Kata-katamu itu sama persis dengan kalimat yang selalu ku ucapkan padamu. Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa denganku."

Rukia terdiam. Ia termenung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Di manapun Ia menegur pemuda jeruk itu, pasti kalimat 'urusi saja urusanmu' yang Rukia dapat. Dan seperti yang Ichigo katakan, kini Rukia yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Sudah ku putuskan," Ichigo yang telah berhasil menghentikan tawanya bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergerak maju dengan tangan yang mengurung kepala Rukia diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding bianglala. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?!"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Panggil aku Ichigo atau kau ku cium." Ichigo menyeringai sementara Rukia terdiam kaku. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh tapi tak sesentipun tubuh tegap itu menjauh.

Dan dengan seenak jidat, Kurosaki Ichigo mengecup singkat sudut bibir Rukia. "Sudah ku putuskan. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Ingat itu, Cebol!"

.

Good Mistake

.

Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas bangku. Dan dengan sebuah pukulan ringan yang mendarat tepat di pundaknya membuatnya menengadah. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Orihime yang segera duduk disamping Rukia.

"Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Rukia.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kencan romantismu dengan Kaien-senpai. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku?" bujuk Orihime penuh semangat.

"Apannya yang romantis?! Yang ada aku terjebak di neraka bersama si pembuat onar. ARGH... KENAPA HIDUPKU SESIAL INI?!" teriak Rukia tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelas nya yang lain.

"Maksudmu Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime heran.

"Waktu itu..." Rukia mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi. Bahkan kejadian dimana Ia bertemu dengan Kaien yang tengah berkencan dengan Miyako. Dan itu semua sukses membuat Orihime menganga tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau mengatakan pada Kurosaki-kun bahwa kau telah salah memberikan surat itu padannya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tapi Ichigo sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai sepupunya."

"Dia tahu dan tetap mencium mu?! Kurosaki-kun memang hebat." Orihime menepukan kedua telapak tanganya, kagum.

"Orihime! Dia tidak menciumku. Itu hanya—"

"Kecupan. Aku tahu," potongnya. "Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu..."

 **Flashback**

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Rukia. Ia marah besar dengan tindakan Ichigo barusan. Ichigo memang hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya, tapi tetap saja itu tak termaafkan. Ayolah, bibir Rukia sudah tidak benar-benar suci lagi sekarang.

Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia yang meronta memukulnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap violet Rukia tajam. "Menurutmu di sini kau berkuasa?! Kau tidak punya kekuatan apapun di sini. Ingat ini bukan sekolah. Jadi, berhentilah berlagak galak di depanku, Sayang."

"Kau!" Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo. "Lepaskan aku, Kurosaki!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Rukia terperangah karena Ichigo kembali mengecup sudut bibirnya. "Sudah kukatakan. Panggil aku Ichigo atau kau ku cium." Ujar Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Kuro—I,Ichigo, apa maumu, hah?!" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Walaupun Rukia masih marah padanya, tapi Ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko akan dikecup olehnya sekali lagi.

Melihat Rukia yang mulai melunak, Ichigo segera mundur dan melepaskan Rukia. Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah tegasnya. Kali ini, si monster bermata empat, tunduk pada si pembuat onar. Benar-benar sangat hebat, Kurosaki.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan. Hello, gadis mana yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang Ia benci? "Aku tidak mau!"

"Itu bukan tawaran, Cebol." Ichigo mengikuti gerakan Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau gila?! Sadarlah Kuro—Ichigo. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Sama sekali tidak menyukaimu."

"Menurutmu aku peduli?"

"Kau!" Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Seperti yang Ichigo katakan, di luar sekolah, Rukia tidak memiliki kuasa apapun. Ia hanya gadis remaja biasa yang tengah berhadapan dengan preman tak tahu aturan. Ayolah Rukia, gunakan otak jeniusmu.

"Baiklah." Rukia tersenyum begitu menemukan ide cemerang. "Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu dengan syarat, hasil ulangan akhir semester nanti, kau harus bisa melebihi nilaiku."

"APA—"

"Dan selama perjanjian in berlangsung, kau dilarang menggangguku termasuk membuat keonaran di sekolah. Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia mengakhiri tawarannya.

Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas Ichigo tengah berpikir keras. Tentu saja, Rukia hafal betul berapa nilai jeruk busuk itu. Selalu merah dan mendapat peringkat terakhir di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Rukia, si jenius yang selalu mendapat perinngkat kedua pararel. Tentu saja melawan Rukia sangat mustahil bagi Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu," dan dengan sebuah senyum yang mendadak muncul diwajah Ichigo membuat perasaan Rukia menjadi tidak tenang. "Bersiap-siaplah menjadi kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia."

 **Flashback end**

"Yah, setidaknya selama tiga minggu ini, kau bisa tenang tanpa perlu mengurusi kelakuan Kurosaki-kun lagi," ujar Orihime.

"Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana jika Ichigo berhasil? Aku akan benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya, Orihime!"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Akhirnya Kuchiki Rukia mempunya kekasih."

"Kau! Sebenarnya kau ini temannya siapa sih?"

.

Good Mistake

.

Ichigo benar-benar memegang ucapannya. Ia sudah tidak membuat keonaran lagi di sekolah. Ia mulai memakai dasi walaupun tidak rapi, melepas tindik di telinganya dan yang paling menentramkan adalah, Kurosaki Ichigo berhenti berkelahi di sekolah.

Di satu sisi, Rukia merasa tenang karena pekerjaannya mulai berkurang karena Ichigo sudah tidak membuat keonaran lagi dan ketua KK sudah kembali dari cutinya. Tapi, di sisi lain, Rukia merasa was-was karena sepertinya Ichigo serius dengan syaratnya. Bagaimana jika Ichigo bisa mengejar nilainya? Argh... lupakan itu Rukia. Sekarang rileks dan biarkan semilir angin menyegarkan tubuhmu.

Rukia memilih berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan sendirian. Mengabaikan angin yang mempermainkan rambutnya sesuka hati. Suara hak sepatunya terdengar nyaring saat berbenturan dengan trotoar. Dan saat Ia melewati lapangan yang ramai dipenuhi pemuda yang bermain sepakbola, Rukia memutuskan berhenti sejenak.

Senyumnya mengembang saat seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganya mencetak angka. Rukia mengenali pemuda itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Toushiro. Pemuda pendek yang memiiki sejuta pesona. Setidaknya itu yang dikatan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Momo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara baritone yang sangat Rukia kenal terdengar manis di telinganya. Sontak saja Rukia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda bersurai oranye itu berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Kau mengikutiku?!" tuduh Rukia. Wajahnya memanas saat penciumanya dipenuhi dengan aroma citrus yang maskulin khas Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan Rukia mengenali aroma menyenangkan ini. Yang pasti jarak mereka yang hanya terpisah dua langkah membuat Rukia merasa salah tingkah. "Kau telah melanggar perjanjiannya, Ichigo." Sepertinya Rukia sudah terbiasa memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya.

"Percaya diri sekali!" Ichigo mengabaikan Rukia dan berjalan melewatinya menuju lapangan. Rukia terdiam dan merasa sangat malu saat melihat para pemain di lapangan itu menyambut kedatanngan Ichigo seolah menunggunya sedari tadi. Dasar Rukia. Sejak kapan kau menjadi narsis?

Rukia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa Ia merasa harus segera pergi menjauhi Ichigo. Ada perasaan tidak senang saat melihat Ichigo bermain-main seperti itu. Ia merasa Ichigo tidak berusaha dan memilih bermain sepak bola ketimbang belajar. Tunggu, bukankah bagus jika Ichigo gagal? Memang, apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan, Rukia?

.

Good Mistake

.

Kamar besar benuansa putih itu telah gelap sempurna. Lampu ruangan maupun lampu meja sudah dimatikan sejak tadi. Tapi pemilik ruangan itu masih bergerak gelisah di balik selimut tebal bercorak Chappy. Kuchiki Rukia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan beralih ke alam mimpi. Miring ke kanan, kiri, terlentang, semuanya sudah Ia coba tapi tak satupun berhasil membuatnya tertidur. Pada akhirnya Ia memilih bangkit dan mendekati meja belajarnya.

Rukia menyalakan lampu belajarnya dan mulai membuka buku matematikanya. Biasanya Ia sangat menikmati mengutak-utik angka dan akan tersenyum bangga begitu sebuah soal level hard berhasil Ia pecahkan. Tapi kini Rukia tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Sialnya, Rukia tidak tahu mantra menghilangkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya.

Kembali Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dan mencoba mengerjakan soal demi soal yang ada. Tapi lagi-lagi bayangan pemuda itu yang muncul di otaknya. Apakah Ichigo sedang belajar atau malah sedang bermain-main? Apakah Ichigo bisa menjawab satu soal level easy atau tidak itu yang menjadi pikiran Rukia. Ia khawatir Ichigo tengah kesulitan mencerna deretan angka sialan ini.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Rukia menganggap angka itu sialan? Dan apa pedulinya jika Ichigo gagal? Bukankah itu yang Rukia harapkan? Benarkan, Rukia?

.

Good Mistake

.

Kicauan burung memenuhi suasana pagi di sekolah. Aroma embun menyeruak menyegarkan indra. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Gadis pendek itu terlihat sangat lelah dengan lingkaran mata yang luar biasa gelap. Sepertinya, gadis nerd itu kurang tidur.

Semua orang yang dilewati Rukia hanya menatapnya ngeri. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menyapanya. Mereka semua tahu, mood monster mata empat dalam keadaan tidak ingin diganggu. Tentu saja, wajah Rukia sangat menyeramkan. Kalau saja ada siswa rabun yang melihatnya tanpa kacamata, pasti mereka kira wajah Rukia adalah wajah anjing bulldog. Tidak bisa dibedakan kekusutannya.

Rukia berbelok menuju ruang KK. Ia ingat hari ini ketua meminta bertemu dengannya. Entah untuk apa, yang pasti ini adalah perintah atasan untuk bawahan, dan Rukia wajib memenuhinya.

Sesampainya di ruang KK, Rukia disambut oleh anggota lainnya. Mereka menyapa Rukia lembut walaupun Rukia mengabaikannya. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya diam dan meneeruskan langkahnya mendekati ketua yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Rukia dingin.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk patroli siang nanti. Aku pimpin untuk patroli kelas pertama. Aku akan memipin patroli kelas kedua dan ketiga," jawab Ishida, ketua KK, tanpa basa-basi.

Rukia mengangguk faham. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Ku tunggu laporannya nanti sore."

"Hn," jawab Rukia singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kelasnnya sendiri.

Dalam hati, Ia mengutuk dirinya kali ini. Semalaman tidak tidur dan nanti ada patroli kedisiplinan. Tubuhnya bisa tepar. Ini semua gara-gara jeruk sialan. Tenanglah Rukia. Simpan tenagamu untuk hari ini. Abaikan si pembuat onar. Lupakan Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

To Be Continoue

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Argh... gara-gara laporan ndak selesai-selesai, ini fic jadi terbengkalai. Ini lah alasannya kenapa aku ndak pernah bikin fic berchapter. Aku takut ndak bisa nglanjutin dan ngecewain pembaca. Tapi terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers. Berkat kalian, aku jadi semangat meneruskan ini :D

Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Good Mistake

.

Chapter 3 : Nigtmare

.

Disclaimer : Bleah belong to Tite kubo

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta membutuhkan segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Good Mistake

.

Sesuai perintah, kali ini Rukia bertugas patroli untuk kelas kedua. Ia ditemani beberapa stafnya berkeliling tiap kelas untuk melakukan penggeledahan rutin. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal besar untuk Rukia, tapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini mana mungkin dia bisa berkeliling tiap kelas dan menggeledah tas-tas siswa satu per satu?

Kelas yang pertama Ia datangi adalah kelasnya sendiri. Kelas dengan predikat 'teladan' dan berada paling ujung lorong. Sebenarnya percuma menggeladah isi kelas ini. Tidak akan ada yang menemukan pelanggaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Mereka mulai keluar masuk kelas. Menggeledah tiap tas dan membentak para siswa yang tidak disiplin dan mengumpat tidak sopan. Rukia bahkan menghabiskan sisa tenaga yang ada untuk beradu argumen dengan seorang siswa bernama Yumichika karena telah membawa kosmetik ke sekolah. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan? DILARANG MEMBAWA KOSMETIK KE SEKOLAH!"

"Kuchiki, Penampilan itu penting. Gadis nerd sepertimu mana tahu hal cantik seperti ini, huh!" bantah Yumichika.

"Aku tidak peduli. Peraturan tetaplah perraturan. Lagi pula kau kan laki-laki, kenapa pula bersolek seperti ini. Kau Ayasegawa Yumichika, melanggar Undang-Undang Sekolah No.32. Point merah 10. Barang bukti disita Komite Kedisiplinan," ujar Rukia sembari mencatatnya dalam buku besar point merah.

Hanatarou yang ikut inspeksi bersama Rukia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapan Rukia. Kantung besar yang dibawa Ia gunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang sitaan termasuk peralatan make-up Yumichika. Tentu saja, pemuda dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengamuk tidak terima.

"Kembalikan! Itu semua barang-barang mahal. Jangan seenaknya ditaruh seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu itu terbuat dari mutiara hitam yang sangat susah ku dapatkan. Krim itu lebih mahal dari pada nampang busuk kalian. Sekarang kembalikan..."

Dan kalimat selanjutnya Rukia sudah tidak mau dengar lagi. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas tantang kosmetik aneh itu. Gadis itu sudah muak dan dalam sekali sentakan, Rukia membuat semua orang dalam kelas, terutama Yumichika, menahan nafas dalam-dalam.

"DIAM!" Rukia menarik kerah Yumichika mendekat ke wajahnya. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU BARANG MAHAL ATAU MURAHAN. PERATURAN TETAP PERATURAN. KALAU INGIN PROTES, SILAHKAN HUBUNGI KEPALA SEKOLAH. MENGERTI?!"

Dengan gemetar, pemuda kurus itu mengangguk paham. Nafasnya kembali bekerja begitu Rukia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kerah kemejanya. Berurusan dengan Monster Mata Empat bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Rukia bersama staffnya meninggalkan kelas yang hening itu. Meraka berjalan menuju ruang kelas terakhir. Ruang kelas yang merupakan neraka untuk para anggota KK.

"Rukia-chan. Tadi kau keren sekali," ujar Momo, salah satu anggota KK yang ikut operasi rutin bersama Rukia.

"Aku sudah lelah berhadapan dengannya," timpal Rukia.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-san? Kau terlihat kurang baik hari ini," tanya Hanatarou yang khawatir melihat kondisi Rukia. Kuliatnya yang putih terlihat sangat pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang luar biasa hitam. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Ini kelas terakhir, setelah itu, aku akan ijin ke UKS."

Ketiganya berhenti sesaat di depan ruang kelas terakhir. Ruang kelas yang sangat ingin Rukia hindari. Kelas ini dipenuhi para preman dan pelanggar Undang-Undang Sekolah. Ya, semoga saja Rukia tidak pingsan di dalam nanti.

"Ayo!" ujar Rukia.

Mereka memasuki kelas yang sangat gaduh itu. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kehadiran mereka. Baik siswa maupun siswi semuanya sibuk dengan argumen masing-masing. Mata violet Rukia terpaku pada siswa bersurai jingga yang sepertinya tengah tidur di tempat duduknya. Pikiran Rukia kembali teringat tentang peristiwa kencan tak terduganya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

 **Flashback**

"Bersiap-siaplah menjadi kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia," ujar Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia. Gadis bersurai raven itu bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas di telinga nya. Rasanya seperti akan ada mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Ini benar-benar tidak baik.

Ichigo mengambil langkah mundur. Tatapanya dinilai mesum oleh Rukia. Ck, mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, Rukia adalah pembunuh berantai sehingga Ia mendapat kehidupan seburuk ini. Ya tuhan... Rukia benar-benar benci Ichigo.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan kencan kita," tutur Ichigo yang lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidatnya yang berkerut itu menyeret Rukia keluar dari biang lala yang telah berhenti. Seperti biasa, pemuda menyeramkan itu mengabaikan rontaan Rukia. Ia tidak peduli apapun. Yang sekarang Ia inginkan hanya bersenang-senang dengan 'calon' kekasihnya itu.

Mereka menaiki _roller coaster_. Awalnya Rukia menolak. Gadis nerd itu sangat takut dengan ketinggian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di sini kuasa milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan pada akhirnya keadaannya bisa ditebak. Kuchiki Rukia yang terhormat tengan sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet umum. Sementara Ichigo? Pemuda itu hanya menertawakan kondisi Rukia. Oh ayolah, melihat Rukia dalam keadaan buruk seperti itu adalah penampakan yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, Rukia beranjak keluar dari toilet. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang menungguinya itu. Demi tuhan, kalau saja membunuh dilegalkan, Rukia dengan senang hati akan menusuk pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia masih setia dengan _death glare_ nya. "Aku mau pulang!" seru Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanya," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu, Kurosaki!" Rukia makin memelototi Ichigo. Ia berpaling dan berniat beranjak pergi sebelum pada akhirnya Ichigo menghentikannya. Preman sekolah itu menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia lalu menciumnya. Kali ini tepat di bibir dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya—walaupun hanya lima detik.

Rukia terdiam. Gadis pendek itu tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan otaknya saja tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuh nya untuk menolak. Ia hanya terpaku sampai akhirnya Ichigo mengambil jarak dan menyeringai lebar saat menemukan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Rukia. "Wah, sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali melanggar peraturan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Panggil aku Ichigo, atau kau kucium." Ichigo menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. "Atau mungkin kau sengaja agar ku cium?"

Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Rukia menampar keras wajah Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat itu, seolah-olahnya dirinya begitu rendah dihadapan Ichigo. Dan pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Menjauh dari ku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

 **Flashback End**

Rukia menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu memikirkan pemuda itu. Mungkin efek kurang tidur. Mungkin.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" seru Rukia. Sontak saja seluruh pasang mata di ruang kelas itu mengalihkan mata pada nya. "Sesuai kinerja Komite Kedisiplinan, hari ini akan diadakan penertiban. Letakkan semua barang kalian diatas meja."

Dengan malas, seluruh siswa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Rukia. Mereka meletakan tas mereka diatas meja kecuali satu orang yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda bersuarai jingga itu masih setia terlelap di mejanya. Rukia beserta staffnya mulai menggeledah satu persatu tas yang ada.

Sepeti biasa, murid di kelas ini selalu melanggar peraturan. Siswi nya yang mengenakan pakaian ketat juga pendek ataupun membawa peralatan make up langsung tercatat dalam buku besar point. Para siswa juga tidak luput dari amukan Rukia. Wakil ketua KK itu bahkan sempat berargumen keras dengan seorang siswa yang membawa sebungkus rokok.

"Kau Hisagi Shuhei, melanggar Undang-Undang Sekolah No. 5. Point merah 45. Pelanggaran berat. Akan ada surat pemanggilan orang tua. Barang bukti disita Komite Kedisiplinan. " Rukia mencatatnya dalam buku besar point merah.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil barangku, cebol?! Kembalikan. Kalau kau mau, beli saja sendiri!" ujar Hisagi sembari mencoba merebut bungkus rokoknya dari tangan Hanatarou.

Rukia menggebrakkan buku tebalnya ke atas meja. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang padanya. "Kau! Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa membawa rokok merupakan pelanggaran berat?! Lagi pula lihat dirimu. Kemeja acak-acakan! Dasi tidak dipakai! Dan sekarang kau protes jika kami menyita barang menjijikan ini, Hah?!" bentak Rukia. Tangannya dengan sigap mengabil rokok dari tangan Hanatarou dan melemparnya ke wajah Hisagi.

"Berani sekali kau, cebol sialan!" Hisagi melangkah mendekati Rukia. Amarahnya meluap-luap tidak terima. "Heh, rasakan ini cebol!" tangan Hisagi yang terkepal menukik tajam menuju wajah Rukia.

DUAAAAAAGH

Semua orang membelalak tak percaya. Bukan karena Hisagi memukul Rukia, melainkan kepalan tangan itu mendarat tepat ke wajah pemuda berambut jingga yang entah datang dari mana sudah berdiri tepat di depan Rukia.

"Ku-Kurosaki... A-Aku ti—" kalimat Hisagi terpotong begitu Ichigo mencengkram erat kerahnya.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA HANYA MENURUTI UCAPAN CEBOL ITU, HAH? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGANGGU TIDURKU!" Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya. "SEKALI LAGI KU DENGAR SUARA BERISIKMU ITU, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK MAMPU LAGI BICARA!" teriak Ichigo sebelum akhirnya kembali ke bangkunya dan melanjutkan tidur manisnya yang telah terganggu.

Semuanya masih bergeming di tempat maisng-masing, tidak terkecuali Rukia. Gadis berkacamata itu masih dengan rasa terkejut nya. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kinerja otak nya. Rukia tak menyangka Kurosaki akan muncul di depannya, menjadi tameng dari hantaman yang Rukia yakin pukulan itu cukup kuat. Dan yang membuat lebih heran adalah Kurosaki Ichigo tidak membalas nya. Pembuat Onar itu hanya berteriak tidak jelas kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

.

Aneh. Ichigo bukan tipikal orang yang akan diam saat dipukul. Apa Ichigo benar-benar menjalankan taruhannya? Tidak akan membuat onar selama taruhan berlangsung. Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia serius, bukan? Tidak mungkin Ichigo sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan Rukia sebagai kekasih nya. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka mimpi buruk Rukia akan benar-benar menjadi nyata.

"Kuchiki-san, ini ambil saja!" ujar Hisagi seraya memberikan bungkus rokoknya pada Rukia. Sepertinya pemuda itu sangat takut pada Ichigo. Tentu saja. Siapa yang berani dengan Ichigo selain Rukia? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Dan sepertinya, Rukia sendiri pun juga mulai takut dengan keberadaan Ichigo.

.

Good Mistake

.

Rukia merenggangkan badan nya. Rasa pegal akibat duduk seharian telah hilang begitu saja saat terpaan angin sore menyejukan kulit nya. Salahkan laporan-laporan menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja tidak ada laporan Operasi Penertibaan hari ini, Rukia pasti sudah bergulat dengan kasur empuk nya di rumah.

Dengan sedikit mengantuk, Rukia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Mega di langit sore sedikit merileks kan dirinya. Melihat jingganya langit membuat Rukia mengingat seseorang yang sangat ingin Rukia lupakan.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" Rukia bermonolog. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas sekolah nya. Mata nya menatap malas jalan di depannya. Gadis pendek itu merasa berbeda. Ia merasa dunia nya sangatlah rumit. Kejadian tadi siang masih menyita pikiran nya. Awalnya Rukia menanggapinya biasa. Tapi, mendengar penjelasan dari Orihime tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Kurosaki Ichigo tadi membuat nya makin tidak nyaman.

" _Rukia-chan, kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Yang dilakukan Kurosaki-kun tadi itu untuk melindungimu bukan karena tidak mau tidurnya terganggu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai mu!"_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Orihime menggema di gendang telinga nya. Rukia tidak mau percaya apa yang dikatakan Orihime. Ia yakin, Kurosaki Ichigo hanya main-main dengan nya. Lalu, kenapa Ichigo mau menurunkan nafsunya untuk menghajar seseorang? Apa benar itu hanya main-main?

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus― aahk!" gumamnya terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya.

Aroma citrus khas Kurosaki Ichigo memenuhi indra penciuman nya. Rukia membelalakan mata saat mengenali pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya. Dan ketika wajah dengan segala keterkejutannya mendongak memandangi Kurosaki, Rukia menemukan pemuda itu tengah kesal dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau bahkan tidak bisa membaca rambu lalu lintas," cibir Ichigo.

Dengan linglung , Rukia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa diri nya sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah dan hampir saja menyeberang jalan dengan lampu penyeberangan masih merah. Untung saja Ichigo menyadarkan dirinya. Tunggu, Kurosaki Ichigo? Ichigo? UNTUK APA PEMUDA ITU ADA DI SINI?

Rukia melangkah mundur menjauh dari aroma citrus yang menyenangkan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kurosaki?!" tunjuk Rukia.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai. Seperti biasa, tatapan matanya sangatlah terlihat mesum di mata Rukia. Tentu sjaa, gadis pendek itu melangkah mundur mencoba mencari jarak aman. "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Orang ini! Rukia mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi. Entahlah, control dirinya selalu goyah jika sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini. "Kau!" tunjuknya dengan nada melengking tinggi dari bibirnya.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Rukia yang makin terlihat emosi. Pemuda itu sebenarnya baru saja bangun tidur. Seperti biasa, hari sabtu penuh dengan pelajaran membosankan dan pada akhirnya Ichigo akan kabur saat jam pelajaran dimulai dan memilih tidur di taman belakang.

"Kau galak seperti biasanya," Ichigo terkekeh. "Sangat-sangat tidak manis."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?!" tutur Rukia. Gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum pada akhirnya berbalik hendak pergi. Berurusan dengan Ichigo hanya akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Belum sampai langkah ketiga, tangan Rukia kembali ditarik oleh Ichigo. Dalam detik-detik berikutnya, Rukia kembali dibuat terkejut. Pemuda itu menciumnya. Benar-benar mencium bibirnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Ya tuhan. Kutukan macam apa ini?!

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia. Matanya terlihat puas saat menemukan Rukia kaku di tempatnya. "Itu hukuman karena memanggilku 'Kurosaki'." Ichigo menyeringai. "Baiklah, Midget. Sampai jumpa besok." Dan dengan santainya, Ichigo meleggang pergi. Tangan kanan nya terangkat melambai pada Rukia tanpa melihatnya.

Rukia mengerjap. Nafas nya masih tertahan di ujung tenrggorokan. Ia masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kurosaki menciumku? Pemuda itu menciumku di depan sekolah?! Tidak mungkin!"

.

Good mistake

.

Ulangan hari pertama di mulai. Semua siswa duduk dengan tenang mengerjakan soal demi soal yang diberikan. Tidak terkecuali dengan Rukia. Baginya, soal-soal ini hanyalah batu kerikil yang sangat mudah disingkirkan dari tanah. Terlalu gampang dan membosankan. Hanya dalam tiga puluh menit, Rukia sudah mampu menyelesaikan semua soalnya.

Setelah meneliti kembali jawabannya, Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar. Terlalu lama dikelas hanya akan membuatnya bosan. Lebih baik Ia pergi ke perpus. Membaca buku-buku yang menurutnya menarik. Itu terdengar lebih baik.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar ruangan, Rukia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan santai dengan tas di bahu kirinya. Ya tuhan. Jangan katakan kalau Ichigo baru berangkat. Ini sudah lewat hapir 45 menit dari jam masuk. Bagaimana Ia akan mengerjakan ulangannya?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Jingga dari otak cerdasnya. Gadis pendek itu memilih meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sudahlah Rukia. lupakan jeruk busuk itu. Lebih baik membaca dari ada memikirkannya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, gadis itu langsung menuju deretan buku-buku biologi. Ulangan selanjutnya tentang sistem peredaran darah dan organ-organ tubuh lainnya. Rukia memang tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran ini. Namun, gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu cukup tertarik dengan bab ini. Tidak terlalu banyak hafalan rumit. Hanya bagian-bagian tubuh yang sudah Ia kenal.

Dengan agak kesusahan, Rukia berhasil mencapai buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ia menggeser bangku dekat jendela lalu segera membaca buku setebal 500 halaman itu. Rukia tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Sesekali jemari lentik nya akan bergerak membetulkan kacamata nya yang melorot. Ia terus membaca halaman demi halaman hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh.

Ia melirik arlogi nya lalu menutup buku tebal dihadapannya. Dan saat Rukia menegakkan kepala nya kembali, violet indah nya menajam. Telunjuk kiri nya bergerak menurunkan kacamatan nya hingga ujung hidung kecil nya. Badan nya sedikit condong kedepan memastikan apa yang ada di depan nya.

Ada sebuah gambar yang menempel di kaca jendela di depannya. Seingatnya, tadi belum ada gambar ini. Setangkai mawar, bunga itu yang tergambar di kaca menggunakan spidol berwarna biru. Rukia tidak peduli dengan gembar itu. Yang Ia pedulikan adalah ORANG KURANG AJAR MANA YANG BERANI MENCORAT-CORET KACA PERPUSTAKAAN?!

"Bagus, kan?" tanya seseorang yang tanpa Rukia sadari telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sontak saja Rukia langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap orang itu. Matanya melebar menemukan pemuda oranye tanpa tata krama itu ada di hadapan nya. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu yang mengotori jendela?

"Pasti kau yang mengambarnya?!" tuduh Rukia.

Ichigo menyeringai mendengar tuduhan Rukia. Tanpa ragu Ia melangkah makin mendekat. Seringai nya makin lebar saat mendapati Rukia yang berusaha menghindar terhenti oleh meja di belakang nya. "Jangan mendekat Kurosaki!" perintah Rukia.

 _Amethyst_ nya melebar saat melihat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika itu pula Rukia menyadari kesalah nya. Tangan mungil nya segera menutupi mulut nya, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu kembali mencium nya seenak jidat.

Melihat Rukia yang siap siaga membuat Ichigo terkekeh. Tingkah gadis ini benar-benar lucu. Semenyeramkan kah Ichigo sampai-sampai Monster Mata empat pun tunduk padanya. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka.

Ichigo mencondongkan kepala nya yang otomatis membuat tubuh bagian atas Rukia melengkung kebelakang. Jantung gadis bertubuh pendek itu berdekup kencang. Berdekatan dengan Ichigo selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Keringat dingin bahkan meluncur deras dari keningnya. Mata nya yang terpejam erat kini terbuka lebar saat merasakan tangan Kurosaki Ichigo menaikan kacamata yang melorot. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Begitu dekat, hanya dibatasi sebuah lensa bening di antara mereka.

Saat itu juga, Rukia lupa cara bernafas.

"Bersiaplah menjadi kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia."

.

Good Mistake

.

Angin dingin begitu terasa di ruangan tanpa pancahayaan ini. Kuchiki Rukia terduduk di bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Disaat semua orang tengah terlelap, Rukia justru masih terjaga. Gadis itu membiarkan kakinya terjuntai keluar. Matanya menatap lurus ke atas, mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung bintang yang tak terhingga itu.

Sayangnya kegiatan membosankan itu tak kunjung membuat kedua kelopak matanya memberat. Dirinya masih gelisah dengan hari esok. Bukannya Rukia tidak percaya diri dengan hasil usaha nya selama dua minggu ini, hanya saja perasaan Rukia mengatakan lain. Ia masih ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ichigo seminggu lalu di perpustakaan. Kata-kata pemuda itu terdengar penuh dengan keyakinan. Keyakinan yang dengan gampangnya membuat Rukia gelisah setiap harinya.

"Tidak mungkin Kurosaki mampu menyaingi nilaiku," gumamnya. "Tapi bagaimana jika dia curang? Mungkin saja jeruk busuk itu mencontek saat ulangan. Arghhhhhhh apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Apa aku absent saja? Tidak-tidak! Seorang Kuchiki tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Lalu... aku harus bagaimana?"

.

Good Mistake

.

Suara berisik memenuhi seluruh lorong kelas Karakura high school. Para siswa berebut melihat hasil ulangan yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Semuanya riuh dengan hasilnya. Ada yang senang karena peringkatnya naik, ada juga yang terlihat lesu karena nilai ulangan yang kurang.

Di baris paling belakang, ada seorang siswi dengan perawakan pendek tengah melompat-lompat mencoba malihat daftar nilai. Rukia, gadis itu menggerutu, meratapi nasibnya yang terlahir dengan tubuh kecil―tidak pendek, Rukia tidak mau mengakui itu― yang membuatanya harus bersabar.

Violet itu berbinar saat menemukan celah kecil. Ia menunduk dan mencoba menerobos pagar manusia itu. Berhasil! Dengan susah payah Rukia berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu walaupun Ia harus mendapatkan sebuah lebam di bahunya akibat sikutan seseorang.

Tanpa basa-basi Rukia langsung menggerakan jarinya pada daftar itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan nama dirinya karena lagi-lagi masuk jajaran siswa dengan nilai pararel. Nafasnya tercekat dengan apa yang Ia baca. Bukan karena peringkatnya yang turun, melainkan karena sebuah nama yang bertengger di urutan pertama. Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi dengan rata-rata 9,98. Demi dewi Yunani dari Akropolis, tidak mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo mendapat nilai setinggi ini.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Rukia dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku berhasil mengalahkan mu, Rukia." sebuah kepala jingga tiba-tiba menyembul dari samping kepalanya. Reflek Rukia berpaling. Matanya melebar sempurna saat menemukan wajah Ichigo yang sangat dekat dengannya. Terlalu dekat sampai-sampai hidungnya bergesekan langsung dengan sisi wajah pemuda itu.

Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di sudut bibir Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda jeruk itu berpaling menghadap Rukia. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, pemuda itu mengecup bibir Rukia. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, Midget."

Dan dengan ajaib semuanya menjadi hening. Siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Mereka semua terdiam kaget dengan ucapan Ichigo. Preman sekolah menjalin hubungn kekasih dengan gadis nerd penegak hukum sekolah? Tidak mungkin.

Kiamat benar-benar makin dekat.

Dan saat itu pula, mimpi buruk Rukia dimulai.

.

To Be Continoue

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA~!

Akhirnya bisa update di tahun baru ini... semoga tahun ini semuanya dilancarkan.

Maaf baru bisa update. Arya sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dan UTS, semoga aja nilainya bagus.

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Good Mistake

.

Chapter 3 : As Kurosakis' Girlfriend

.

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta membutuhkan segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Good Mistake

.

Suara hening menyelimuti tempat ini, sepi tak berpenghuni selain dua orang siswi. Mereka terduduk di dalam ruangan remang dengan debu-debu halus beterbangan di udara. Barang-barang usam yang tertata berantakan menjadi teman mereka bersembuunyi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau begini caranya aku bisa mati berdiri!" keluh seorang gadis pendek ynag duduk di atas tumpukan kardus bekas.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab gadis bersurai karamel yang duduk berlawanan dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang jika semua fans pembuat onar itu tengah memburuku?!" seru gadis pendek itu. Dari nadanya terlihat sekali kekalutan. Jemarinya mencengkram erat rambut hitam dikepalanya. Gadis itu, Rukia, tengah frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, belum saja pulih dari mimpi buruknya ―menjadi kekasih musuh besanya, kini Rukia dihadapkan dengan permasalahan baru, menjadi incaran para siswi-siswi ganas yang menyebalkan.

"Ini semua karena Jeruk busuk sialan itu!" tambahnya.

Sebenarnya Rukia bukanlah gadis penakut. Setahun terakhir ini, Rukia telah mengikuti kelas bela diri. Ia juga bukan gadis kecil yang takut akan gertakan para 'harimau' lapar. Hanya saja, jika Rukia melawan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini, Ia tidak yakin akan menang dan selamat dari hukuman.

"Rukia-chan, menyalahkan Kurosaki-kun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ujar siswi didepannya.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Orihime?" tanyanya.

"Pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah keluar dari gudang kotor ini. Aku tidak mau tubuhku beraroma tikus-tikus menjijikan itu." Dan dengan sekali sentak, gadis bernama Orihime itu keluar dari gudang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang. Tempat ini sangat jarang didatangi siswa karena letaknya agak jauh dari gedung kelas serta pohon-pohon besarnya yang sedikit kurang terawat.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa kau tidak tahu tempat ini berhantu?" tanya Rukia. pandangannya menggelilingi pepohonan disekitarnya dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding.

"Tenang, seluruh mahkluk di sekolah ini takut denganmu," celetuk Orihime.

"Hei!"

"Cukup! Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari sekolah ini dengan selamat. Aku yakin, gadis-gadis itu tengah menghadangmu di gerbang sekolah." Ucapan Orihimemembuat Rukia kembali membayangkan kejadian tadi siang sesaat setelah hubungannya dengan KurosakiIchigo tersebar dengan cepat. Kerumunan gadis yang mengaku sebagai Kurosaki fans club dengan beraninya menggebrak mejanya dan mengancam akan menyakitinya. Rukia sendiri juga heran, kemana perginya rasa takut mereka pada Moster Mata Empat?

"Aku akan menunggu mereka bubar," ujar Rukia pasrah.

"Kau gila? Mereka tidak akan bubar sampai mangsanya terterkam," ucap Orihime.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa menghadapi belasan siswa sendirian. Apa lagi diluar jam sekolah. Itu tidak mungkin." Rukia menghembuskan nafas berat. Tubuhnya merosot duduk di rumput. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi menghadapi hidupnya yang semakin menyebalkan ini. Oh, kemana hilangnya otak jeniusmu Rukia?

"Kita minta bantuan Kurosaki-kun!"

"What?!"

"Iya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu jika ada dia disampingmu," jelas Orihime.

"Tidak!" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku lebih memilih menginap disekolah daripada harus meminta bantuan mahkluk menyebalkan itu."

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa melewati gerbang sekolah hidup-hidup."

Gerbang sekolah? Satu kalimat itu menumbuhkan sebuah ide brilian diotak Rukia yang beberapa waktu tadi berubah tumpul. Rukia sebagai wakil ketua komisi kedisiplinan sendiri heran, kenapa ide secemerlang ini tidak terpikirkan sedari tadi. Ia yakin, ini pasti berhasil.

.

Good Mistake

.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini," ujar Orihime ragu. Dua siswi dengan beda ekspresi itu tengah sibut memndangi dinding belakang sekolah setinggi dua meter. Di daerah ini ada semacam gundukan tanah yang membuatnya tidak setinggi pagar di sisi yang lain. Pagar ini lah yang menjadi tepat para siswa untuk membolos. Di tempat ini pula, Rukia biasa menangkap mereka.

"Percayalah. Kau tunggu saja aku di halte bus." Rukia menyamankan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tapi―"

"Ssssh... Pergilah. Aku akan segera menyusulmu di halte, okay?"

Dengan anggukan singkat dan lambaian tangan sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh itu membuat Rukia memulai analisisnya. Tinggi pagar ini sekitar dua meter. Berdasarkan hukum gerak parabola, agar mampu melompatinya diperlukan sudut elevasi sebesar tiga puluh derajat dan jarak ancangan sekitar empat meter. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlarisekencangnya. Dan tepat pada puncak gundukan tahan, gadis itu bertolak dan melompat tinggi melewati dinding pagar.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar keras saat alas sepatu pantofel Rukia menyentuh kerasnya trotoar jalan. Walaupun sedikit rasa ngilu dipergelangan kaki kirinya tapi Rukia berhasil melakukannya. Gadis pendek itu sedikit bangga dengan keberhasilannya melompati pagar setinggi dua meter. Terima kasih Newton karena telah menemukan hukum gravitasi. Yang perlu Ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan dengan berhati-hati menuju halte bus dan―

"Lompatan yang bagus."

Su...suara itu...

Rukia berbalik dan mendapatkan pemuda besurai jingga tengah menyandar pada tembok pagar dengan tangan yang tertanam di kedua saku celananya. Wajah itu! Wajah yang sangat Rukia benci. Kerutan permanen, bibir menyeringai, serta mata yang meremehkan sungguh kombinasi yang menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia tidak suka.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Wakil ketua KK melompati pagar? Benar-benar menarik," cerca Ichigo. Bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Dasar sialan. Ingin rasanya Rukia memukul wajah mesum itu.

Rukia menelan ludah kasar. Ia tahu, perbuatanya ini sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anggota KK. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa ini semua akibat ulahnya?

Gadis pendek itu memincingkan matanya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jeruk busuk!"

"Terserah." Ichigo berjalan menghampiri sepedanya yang terparkir dekat Rukia berdiri sekarang. Dengan santai Ia menaikinya dan dengan sesuka hati menyuruh Rukia ikut naik.

"Tidak mau! Siapa kau berani memerintahku?!" tolak Rukia.

"Kau kekasihku, tentu saja. Cepat naik, akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahku."

"Memang. Dan kau yang akan menunjukannya. Cepat naik!"

"Tidak!" Rukia memilih melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naik!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Naik!"

Dengan raut muka muram, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap tidak suka pada Ichigo.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" teriak Rukia sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas trotoar lalu kembali berbalik meneruskan langkahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu. Menurutnya tingkahnya yang satu ini sangatlah manis. Sisi lain dari Rukia yang baru Ichigo ketahui. Menarik.

"Cepat naik atau akan ku katakan pada Kaien bahwa kau menyukainya." Ancam Ichigo.

Langkah Rukia kembali terhenti. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka pada ucapan Ichigo. Dasar, pemuda itu selalu pandai membuat suasana Rukia semakin buruk. "Kau—"

"Cepat naik atau kau ku cium!"

Rukia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya memincing tajam pada hazel manis itu. Pria cabul kurang ajar!

Dengan mulut yang menggerutu, Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Dasar menyebalkan!" Rukia mengamati sepeda Ichigo intens. Dan sebuah pertanyaan besar menggerayangi otak Rukia. "Bagaimana caraku naik? Tidak ada tempat duduk dibelakang!"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya atas kebodohan Rukia. Tentu saja tidak ada. Memangnya Rukia pikir ini sepeda apa?! Ichigo menunjuk ban belakangnya. Disana ada dua tonjolan besi yang Rukia ragu apakah dua besi kecil itu mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Rukia! Tidak tahukah engkau bahwa berat tubuhmu sangat kecil?!

"Kau tidak salah?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa duduk di depanku," ujar Ichigo disertai seringai mesum di wajahnya.

Rukia memukul kepala jingga itu dengan tas tangannya lalu segera naik tanpa mau mendebat lagi kalimat 'kekasihnya' itu. Ia hampir terjatuh namun segera menangkap pundak Ichigo sebagai tumpuan. Mau tidak mau Ia harus bertahan dalam posisi ini sampai tiba di rumah nanti.

Ya tuhan, semoga saja Rukia bisa selamat sampai rumah.

.

Good Mistake

.

Dengan santainya kaki panjang itu mengayuh pedal sepeda yang Ia naiki. Melaju melewati gang-gang dan beberapa jembatan. Wajahnya terlihat datar bahkan Ianyaris mengabaikan omelan yang tak hentinya keluar dari bibir tipis gadis yang tengah Ia bonceng.

"...kau selalu seenaknya. Kau pikir aku―belok kiri di perempatan itu," tunjuk Rukia pada perempatan yang kemudian diikuti oleh Ichigo. "Kau pikir aku ini pesuruhmu apa? Lihat gayamu yang sok keren apalah. Apa ini? Telinga ditindik, baju kusut―belok kiri lewat jembatan," ucap Rukia.

"Baju kusut tidak rapi, dan dasi mu itu! Kau tidak sadar Bahwa―ehh? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rukia penuh keheranan saat pemuda di depannya menghentikan kayuhannya secara tiba-tiba di tengah jembatan.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang lalu menengokan kepalanya menghadap gadis pendek di belakangnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka hendak berbicara namun terurung di udara. Ia kembali menghadap kedepan dan melanjutkan kembali kayuhanya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini?' pikir Rukia. Ia berhasil dibuat heran dengan sifat aneh pemuda jeruk ini. "Kau kenapa, hah?" tanya Rukia.

Tidak ada respon dari preman satu ini. Dan itu membuat Rukia makin tidak mengerti. "Kau benar-benar aneh."

"Rukia," seru Ichigo. Entah kenapa pemuda itu memanggilnya masih dengan kaki yang terus mengayuh pedal sepeda.

"Apa?" sahut Rukia. Gadis nerd itu menunggu cukup lama karena Ichigo kembali diam beberapa saat. Rukia merasa tegang. Menunggu Ichigo meneruskan kalimatnya seperti tengah menghadapi ujian sekolah.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo lagi dan itu sukses membuat cengkraman tangan di bahu Ichigo mengencang.

"Apa? Dari tadi kau memanggilku tapi tidak mengatakan sesuatu." Rasanya Ichigo adalah satu-satu orang yang mampu dengan gampangnya membuat darah Rukia naik hingga ubun-ubun.

"Kau... benar-benar rata."

Violet Rukia melebar saat menyadari tubuh bagian depannya yang menyandar di punggung Ichigo. Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat emosi Rukia memuncak lalu memukul kepala Ichigo dengan keras.

"DIAM KAU, MESUM!"

.

Good Mistake

.

"..ini semua gara-gara kau!" bentak Rukia. Dengan tertatih, kedua remaja itu berjalan menuntun sepede dengan roda depan berbentuk oval tak beraturan. Terlihat luka-luka kecil di lutut dan siku mereka. Bahkan celana seragam Ichigo sobek dibagian lutut kirinya karena tergesek aspal jalan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku? Kalau kau tak memukulku, aku tidak akan jatuh dan menabrak bahu jalan," kilah Ichigo. Pemuda itu meniup luka di jari tangan kanannya. Luka di jari-jari itulah yang paling parah. Terbuka lebar dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengucurkan darah.

Rukia yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya menggerutu. Sebenarnya Ia ingin membalas ucapan pemuda itu, tapi meliha tetesan darah di lengan Ichigo membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya sementara waktu. Luka di tangan Ichigo terlihat mengerikan dimatanya. Gatal rasanya ingin menutup luka itu, sayangnya Rukia tidak membawa plester luka. Yah anggap saja itu hukuman karena telah mengatai Rukia rata.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Rukia tepat didepan pagar warna hitam. Mereka berhenti dan Rukia membuka sendiri pagar rumahnya. Baru beberapa senti pagar terbuka, seorang pria berpakaian security menghampirinya.

"Rukia-sama, biar saya yang buka," ucap pria itu.

"Terima kasih Tensai-san." Rukia membiarkan pria itu membuka pagar lalu berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?!" gumam Ichigo.

"Masuklah. Akan ku obati lukamu," perintah Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Aku telah mengetahui rumahmu dan itu sudah cukup," tolak Ichigo. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terluka dan berbalik pergi.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin segera menjauh dari pemuda sialan itu. Ingin rasanya Ia menendang wajah pemuda itu hingga terpental sampai ke ruang hampa. Sayangnya Rukia bukan orang sekuat dan sekejam itu. Hati kecilnya tetap merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Seburuk-buruknya pemuda itu, Ichigo tetaplah orang yang telah mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat walaupun dengan sedikit lecet di lututnya. Meskipun Rukia galak, tapi Ia tahu caranya berterima kasih.

"Tunggu!" seru Rukia yang langsunng berbalik memasuki rumahnya.

Mendengar seruan kekasihnya, Ichigo berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. Dahinya makin mengerut saat melihat Rukia berlari memasuki rumah besarnya. Pemuda itu heran, sebenarnya Rukia itu memanggilnya atausiapa?

Lipatan-lipatan kulit di dahinya melemas begitu melihat Rukia berlari keluar menghampirinya. Tas ditangannya telah lenyap digantikan dengan aid-box warna putih. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat salah satu ujung bibir Ichigo berkedut senang.

Dengan nafas sedikit terputus-putus, Rukia sampai tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Matanya memincing tidak suka saat menemukan pemuda Jeruk itu menyeringai padanya. Sudahlah, lupakan sejenak wajah busuk itu. Sekarang waktunya menjadi malaikat penyembuh luka untuk sang iblis.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan sepeda Ichigo sebagai pembatasnya. Denganpelan Rukia meletakan aid-boxnya diatas pedal sepeda lalu segera membukanya, mengambil sebotol alkohol dan selembar kasa. "Kemarikan tanganmu," perintahnya yang langsung Ichigo turuti.

Pemuda dengan surai seterang matahari sore itu hanya diam mengamati wajah Rukiayang tengah membersihkan luka ditanganya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat mata Rukia menyipit panik ketika mendapati luka di tangannya sangatlah dalam. Bahkan perihnya alkohol yang menyusutkan sel-selnya yang terbuka tak lagi Ichigorasakan.

"Lihat lukamu sangat dalam. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Jangan menyela dan membantah." Rukia memperingati Ichigo. Sebenarnya, tanpa Rukia bilangpun Ichigo akan dengan senang menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Rukia berucap semaunya.

"Tidak bisakah sekali dalam seumur hidupmu kau menghargai orang lain? Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu diatur bagaimana cara bertingkah. Setidaknya hargai dirimu sendiri. Sekarang lihatkan akibatnya? Tanganmu luka seperti ini," Rukia mulai memperban luka Ichigo.

"Jika saja kau tidak seenaknya memerintahku naik sepedamu, kau pasti tidak akan terluka dan aku..." Rukia menghentikan gerakannya. Otak jeniusnya baru mengingat hal yang sangat penting. Gawat! Orihime!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang heran dengan Rukia yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Orihime sedang menungguku di halte? Bagaimana ini?!" ujar Rukia dengan nada panik.

Ichigo memutar matanya. Baginya itu bukan masalah karena Ia telah mengatakan pada gadis karamel itu agar jangan menunggu Rukia. Dan seingatnya, gadis itu telah menyetujuinya bahkan terlihat girang. Alasannya? Entahlah, Ichigo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu sangat senang saat tahu sahabat pendeknya akan pulang bersama Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah katakan pada Inoue kalau kau akan pulang bersamaku." ucap Ichigo dengan nada santai.

Rukia menghentikan kepanikannya. Alih-alih menjadi tenang, ucapan Ichigo justru membuatnya memincing tidak suka. Darimana Ichigo tahu kalau Ia punya rencana pulang bersama dengan Orihime? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya ada yang aneh. Pasti bukan suatu kebetulan Ichigo bersandar di dinding pagar tempat Rukia tadi melompat. Ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Dari mana kau tahu Orihime akan pulang bersamaku?" selidik Rukia. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah berkerut itu.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tidak tahu. "Insting," jawabnya asal yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan 'tidak mungkin' dari Rukia. SebenarnyaIchigo tadi berada ditaman belakang sekolah―tempat favoritnya untuk tidur siang― saat Rukia membicarakan rencananya untuk pulang dengan melompati pagar. Dan saat InoueOrihime keluar gerbang sekolah, Ichigo langsung menghadangnya.

"Sudah selesaikan?" Ichigo mengangkat jarinya yang terperban rapih. "Aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok," tambahnya sembari memberikan aid-box pada Rukia lalu segera beranjak pergi dengan menuntun sepedanya yang rusak.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Rukia memang berniat membalas ucapan pemuda itu, tapi melihat Ichigo pulang dengan menuntun sepeda membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua kan kesalahannya sendiri.

.

Good Mistake

.

Dentingan sendok dengan piring terdengar mengisi ruang makan kediaman Kuchiki. Hanya dua orang duduk berhadapan dimeja makan panjang dengan jumlah melebihi sepuluh kursi. Salah satu wanita itu berpakaian rapi dengan blus warna putih serta rok sebatas lutut. Rambutnya di sanggul tinggi dengan make-up tipis memoles wajahnya. Wanita itu, KuchikiHisana, menenggak minumannya sebelum kembali menyuapkan makanan dari piringnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya pada gadis berkacamata dengan pakaian seragam sailer yang duduk di dedapannya. Mereka sangat mirip hanya tinggi dan sifatnya saja yang siedikit berbeda.

Gadis itu, Rukia, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan ke wajah kakak iparnya. "Baik seperti biasa." Rukia menaikan kacamatanya. "Oh iya, Nii-san tidak ikut sarapan?"

"Byakuya menginap di rumah sakit. Ada operasi besar dan baru selesai jam 4 tadi," terang wanita itu. Suaminya, Byakuya Kuchiki, adalah seorang dokter bedah yang selalu sibuk. Tugas mulia yang dipikulnya membuat pria tinggi itu sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit. Untunglah Hisana memahami pekerjaannya dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kasihan Nii-san, dia pasti kelelahan."

"Begitulah. Aku nanti mau kerumah sakit membawa sarapan untuknya. Kau―" belum sempatHisana menyelesaikan ucapannya, bunyi bell rumah telah menginterupsinya.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Rukia berdiri, melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Tangan kirinya membuka pintu dan saat menemukan orang yang berdiri di depannya membuat matanya melebar. Bahkan lensanya tak mampu menetupi perubahan panjang diameter pupilnya.

"Hai!" sapa sang tamu. Orang ini, pemuda ini, memakai kemeja dengan bordir lambang sekolah yang sama dengan Rukia. Dasinya terikat asal dan yang peling menyakitkan mata adalah seringai mesum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Seketika itu pula tubuh Rukia bergidik ngeri.

Apa yang dilakukan iblis ini dirumahnya pagi-pagi begini?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" tanya Rukia.

Pemuda itu membenamkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia menjawab Rukia dengan santai bahkan seringainya tidak hilang saat berujar. "Tentu saja menjemput kekasih pendekku."

Urat-urat di jidat Rukia menonjol akibat aliran darah yang mengalir terlalu kuat. Gadis itu menahan emosinya agar tidak segera mengambil gunting dari kamarnya lalu memangkas habis surai jingga itu. Kata 'kekasih' dan 'pendek' membuatnya meradang. Ia tidak mau memancing keributan di rumahnya sendiri. Apa lagi ada kakaknya.

"Ichigo, aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah denganmu dan juga, AKU TIDAK PENDEK!" Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo. Dapat dipastikan, pemuda itu kini telah mengerang sakit dengan tangan memegangi kakinya.

"Sialan kau, Cebol!" gerutu Ichigo.

Suara berisik mengalihkan perhatian Hisana. Wanita anggun itu beranjak mengikuti sumber suara. Disana. Rukia dan seorang pemuda yang tak dikenal tenagah berdiri di pintu. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan ucapan masing-maisng bahkan mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Rukia?"

Yang dianggilpun menoleh. Gadis remaja itu terkejut melihat kakaknya berdiri dibelakangnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa tamunya tidak dipersilahkan masuk? Kau teman Rukia?"tanya Hisana pada Ichigo.

"Bukan. Orang ini salah mencari alamat," ucap Rukia berusaha menghalangi Ichigo berbicara. Ia takut pemuda itu akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Gadis itu bebalik dan menatap tajam pada Ichigo.

Diam kau!

Kenapa? Kau takut, hah?

Jeruk busuk! Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak menggangguku?!

Tidak bisa.

Kau...

Apa?

Akan ku bunuh kau!

Coba saja.

"Begitukah?" pertanyaan Hisana menyadarkan keduanya dari pergulatan pikiran.

Ichigo tersenyum ramah pada Hisana lalu melirik sejenak pada Rukia. Senyum ramah yang sangat menakutkan bagi Rukia. "Perkenalkan, namaku KurosakiIchigo. KekasihRukia," dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Rukia lupa cara bernafas.

"Kekasih?!" seru Hisana. Senyumnya merekah mengetahui adiknya yang kutu buku itu telah beranjak dewasa. Ia sudah mengenal Rukia sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu usia Rukia baru lima tahun dan sejak saat itu, Hisana sudah menyayangi Rukialayaknya adiknya sendiri. Dan setelah sembilan tahun mengenal serta melihat gadis itu tumbuh, ini pertama kalinya Rukia memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pemuda. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Rukia segera menginjak kaki Ichigo. Pemuda ini memang tidak bisa menjaga mulut rupanya. Sekarang bagamana? Gara-gara Jeruk busuk ini, Hisana tahu Rukia berbohong. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ahm... Nee-san. Aku bisa menjelaskan―"

"Rukia, kenapa tidak bilang kau sudah punya kekasih," Hisana segera memeluk Rukia erat. "Ya tuhan, adik kecilku sudah besar~"

"Nee-san!" rajuk Rukia. Pipinya memerah menahan malu. Ya tuhan, tanpa melihatpun, Rukia tahu bahwa Jeruk jelek itu tengah menyeringai lebar. Oh... ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada.

Wanita itu melepaskannya lalu tersenyum ramah pada KurosakiIchigo. Hisana tidak menyangka selera Rukia adalah orang yang terlihat sangat bertolak belakang padanya. Rukia tipikal orang yang sangat menaati peraturan―sama seperti kakaknya― termasuk cara berpakaian. Sedangkan pemuda ini? Hem... ternyata Rukia suka dengan yang nakal rupanya. Yah, namanya juga cinta. Perbedaan tidaklah penting.

"Kurosaki-san, ikutlah sarapan dengan kami," tawar Hisana pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya sudah sarapan. Saya hanya ingin menjemput Rukia berangkat bersama," ujar Ichigo. Tunggu sejak kapan preman sekolah ini mampu bersikap sopan? Cik, topengnya benar-benar berhasil.

"Oh begitu ya? Kalau begitu tunggu―"

"Nee-san, aku langsung berangkat saja." Potong Rukia. Ia ingin segera melenyapkan pemuda terkutuk ini dari hadapan kakaknya yang sudah terlanjur senang dengannya. Ia melangkah memasuki rumah dan kembali dengan tas tangannya.

"Tapi sarapanmu belum habis."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Sampai jumpa," ujar Rukia yang segera menarik Ichigo menjauh setelah memeluk kakaknya. Pemuda itu tersentak lalu menganggukan kepala pada Hisana.

Pantas Rukia menyukai pemuda itu. Walaupun pakaiannya berantakan tapi ternyata Ia pemuda yang sangat sopan. Pikir Hisana.

Setelah dengan penuh emosi menyeret pemuda itu ke gerbang, Rukia segera menendang betis Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya merintih lalu berbalik memelototi Rukia. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menendangku, Midget?"

Bibir tipis Rukia mengerucut sebal. Sekali lagi Ia menendang betis Ichigo. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini dan mengatakan pada kakakku kalau kau kekasihku, hah?!"

Pemuda dengan surai seterang matahari itu menghentikan rintihanya. Ia menatap Rukia santai dan menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Kau kan memang KEKASIHKU," ucanpnya dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah semaumu?! Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui!"

Ichigo mengabaikan omelan Rukia. Ia berjalan menuju motornya―sepedanya masih rusak― dan mengambil helm yang tergantung di kacaspion untuk Rukia. "Pakailah."

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah denganmu!"

"Cepat pakai atau akan ku katakan pada―"

"FINE!" Rukia segera mengambil helm dari tangan Ichigo. Akan lebih baik jika Ia menurutinya dari pada Jeruk menyebalkan itu mengatakan yang iya-iya pada kaien.

"Tapi dengan satu sarat. Lepaskan tindik di telingamu dan rapikan pakaianmu," ucap Rukia. Ia tidak mau berangkat sekolah dengan pemuda yang harus Ia tangkap akibat melanggar UUS No.12 tentang kerapihan. Itu sangatlah tidak lucu.

"Baiklah." Ichigo melepaskan lingkaran perak dari telinganya lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengancing semua kancing di kemejanya dengan tetap membiarkan kancing paling atas terbuka. Kepalanya menunduk saat membenarkan bentuk dasinya. Ia hanya mengikatnya asal sesuai yang Ia tahu.

Rukia memperhatikan tiap gerakan tangan kokoh itu. Luka dijemarinya sudah tidak terperban lagi dan luka di sikunya juga mulai mengering sama seperti luka di lututnya. Celana sobek itu sudah diganti dengan celana baru dan mata berbingkai itu menemukan ekspresi kesulitan pada wajah yang menunduk itu saat mencoba membetulkan dasi.

"Selesai. Cepat naik." Perintah Ichigo yang hendak memakai helm. Kedua tangan dengan helm itu terhenti di udara begitu saja saat dengan tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Gadis itu sedikit berjingjit saat membetulkan sampul dasinya. Wajahnya memang terlihat masih emosi tapi dengan jarak seperti ini, gadis itu semakin terlihat manis baginya. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat _amethyst_ favoritnya, tapi setidaknya Ia bisa melihat bulu matanya yang melengkung cantik. Bahkan bibir yang tak terpoles apapun itu, terlihat menggoda di matanya. Dan tanpa Ichigo sadari, pemuda itu menahan nafas selama adegan itu berlangsung.

"Dasar bodoh. Memakai dasi saja tidak bisa. Lihat! Begini caranya. Mudah, bukan?!" setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo. Ekspresi marahnya berubah saat mendapati Ichigo menatapnya diam. Coklat madu itu menjeratnya. Menjeratnya hingga tak mampu berkedip.

Ichigo tersenyum. Pemuda menyebalkan itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Bukan seringai bukan meremehkan seperti biasanya. Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar tersenyum. Untuk Rukia.

Ichigo menepuk dua kali surai kelam Rukia. "Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian segera memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motornya menunggu Rukia.

Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Gadis itu tengah sibuk ber- _blushing_ -ria. Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo barusan membuat jantungnya terlonjak tak beraturan. Entah mengapa Ia merasakan perasaan tidak biasa ini. Rasanya sangat asing dan... entahlah. Rukia tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikannya. Gadis itu memilih menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memakai helm yang diberikan Ichigo tadi lalu menempatkan diri di atas motor berwarna hitam itu. Karena merasa kesulitan dengan tingginya motor, tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Ichigo. Ia segera melepaskan tanganya dan memegangi rok sekolahnya.

"Berpeganglah," saran Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. Jemarinya bergerak membetulkan kacamatanya lalu kembali memegangi roknya. "Tidak perlu. Cepat jalan!" ucapnya masih dengan menahan malu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo menarik kedua lengan Rukia ke sisi samping tubuhnya. Membuat tangan mungil itu mencengkram kemeja putih di sisi-sisi tubuhnya dan itu sukses membuat Rukia makin memerah hingga ketelinga. Rasanya, Ichigo seperti telah menaklukan Rukia.

Dan selama perjalanan Ichigo hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Rukia, Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya terasa panas dan pengendalian pikirannya mulai tidak berfungsi lagi. Bahkan sentuhan kulit ichigo di jemarinya masih sangat terasa. Ya,Rukia dengan statusnya sebagai wakil ketua KK kini menjadi kekasih dari preman sekolah. Berboncengan dengan pemuda yang mana memiliki puluhan fans girl dengan ancaman mengerikan padanya. Walaupun hanya memegang kemejanya saja tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Rukia kehilangan IQnya beberapa digit.

Rukia sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Rukia takut. Perasaanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

.

To be continue

.

Akhirnya... setelah beberapa bulan mengabaikan fic ini, sekarang bisa update. Maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat... aku masih penulis abal-abal sih.

Di chap kali ini entah mengapa rasanya tidak puas dengan tulisanku sendiri. Aku belum menemukan konflik. Fic ini terispirasi dari sebuah komik dengan hanya 38 halaman. Bisa bayangkan kan betapa pendeknya? Sedikit argumen serta konflik yang terlalu dibuat-buat tapi sangat menyenangkan dibaca. Aku menulis cerita ini sangat berbeda dari komiknya tapi aku ingin rasa senang saat membaca fic ini sama seperti aku membaca komiknya. Dan itu tidak segampang yang aku bayangkan. Aku bahkan belum menemukan bagaimana nanti konfliknya akan muncul. Oleh karena itu, tolong kritik dan sarannya.

Fic ini mungkin akan selesai hanya dengan beberapa chap lagi, tapi semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu memaksa dan masih bisa dinikmati.

Terima kasih untuk para readers and reviewers yang mau melonggarkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan saran pada fic aneh ini. Arigatou Minna-san! Kalian penyemangatku!

Read and review please... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Good Mistake

.

Chapter 5 : Kiss You

.

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo (Now I hate this statement)

.

Warning : fic ini penuh dengan typo, pembunuhan karakter, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, serta membutuhkan segala kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Good Mistake

.

Diam. Satu kata itu mampu menjelaskan sikap Rukia sekarang ini. Gadis berkacamata tebal itu sangat tidak nyaman dengan sebuah tangan besar yang menggenggamnya begitu erat. Berulang kali gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi tak sekalipun tangan itu menjauh walau sesenti pun.

"Lepaskan tanganku," bisik Rukia dengan tetap menatap ke depan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo darinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bergerak?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" gerutu Rukia sembari menunjukan tanganya yang berpautan dengan tangan Ichigo.

"Silahkan pilih. Tangan atau pinggangmu?"

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut tidak suka. Pemuda ini, pemuda dengan status sebagai 'kekasihnya' ini selalu saja membuat Rukia tidak nyaman. Apa Ichigo tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya ini akan semakin membuat nyawanya terancam?

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau buta, apa?! Mereka semua melihat kita." Rukia melirik gerombolan penggosip yang menatap tak suka padanya.

Tentu saja. Gadis cupu itu tengah berjalan melewati lorong kelas dengan tangan bertautan erat pada jemari pemuda paling diminati di sekolah. Kurosaki Ichigo lah penyebab ketidaknyamanannya dalam menghirup udara di sekolahnya sendiri. Rukia sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, dan berjalan beriringan –bergandengan mesra di mata orang yang melihat- adalah sebuah kejahatan pembunuhan kehormatannya itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Hanya saja, pandangan meremehkan yang Ia rasakan sangatlah menggganggu.

"Apa?!" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada berat yang menyeramkan pada segerombolan siswa yang menatap pada genggaman tangan mereka. Melihat mereka semua hanya menunduk kikuk, Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang melihat."

Geliatan tangan Rukia melunak. Bukan. Bukan karena gadis itu tenang melihat tidak ada lagi siswa yang berani menatapnya. Hanya saja membuang tenaga untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo seperti melihat biskuit tanpa remah. Mustahil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku dan memendam dendam-"

"Aku tidak membencimu." Potong Ichigo cepat masih dengan tatapan malas ke depan.

Rukia menoleh. Ia menelan ludah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau tidak membenciku, lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Kau tahu? ini sangat menyebalkan!" Rukia mengangkat jemarinya yang terkurung erat dalam telapak kuat itu lalu menurunkannya kembali. Matanya kembali terarah ke depan. "Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Ichigo yang menghentikan langkahnya berhasil membuat Rukia terheran dan menatapnya penuh tanya?

"Aku tidak peduli kau merasa aku menyebalkan atau terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang pasti aku tak membencimu dan aku sangat menyukai ini." Ichigo mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka. Menunjukan hal yang Ia sukai pada kekasih pendeknya lalu kembali menurunkannya saat melihat kedutan bibir mencibir dari Rukia.

"Hentikan leluconmu!" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo terkekeh dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku juga menyukai ini." Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia. Menempel manis pada bibir nya yang hanya mampu terdiam berjuta kata.

Lagi. Pemuda tidak tahu sopan santun itu menciumnya dan yang paling membuat Rukia terperangah adalah iblis sialan itu menciumnya di lorong kelas yang ramai penuh siswa. Al hasil, bukan hanya Rukia yang terkejut melainkan lusinan siswa menahan nafas malihat kedua makhluk yang selalu bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing kini berciuman di depan mata mereka. Bahkan beberapa siswi mengucek matanya tak percaya.

Kedua mahkhul itu. Separti horizon. Saat bumi berhasil menggapai langit yang jauh. Saat kemustahilan menjadi mungkin. Saat si iblis menyentuh lembut sang malaikat. Saat itulah semua orang lupa cara berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia lirih masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ah... sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya kemudian dengan santai Ia menepuk surai hitam milik gadisnya. "Sampai nanti." Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri drama pagi ini.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, akan ada belasan siswa yang nanti mengerubunginya layaknya semut.

.

Good Mistake

.

Rukia masih setia menatap tangan kirinya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya menjadi bahan gosip yang empuk. Sudah jelas, bukan? Rukia sering meneriaki siswa lain yang didapati berciuman di sekolah dan sekarang dirinya sendiri yang telah melanggar UUS No. 12.

Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi siswa yang menghormatinya ataupun mematuhi ucapannya. Sial. Runtuhlah kekuasaan yang sudah susah payah Ia bangun.

Gadis pendek itu mendesah lemah. Masa depannya sebagai Wakil Ketua KK memang di ujung tanduk, tapi bukan itu yang tengah Ia pikirkan sekarang. Rukia tengah sibuk memikirkan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Bukan hanya pada Ichigo yang telah menghancurkannya tadi, Rukia juga membenci dirinya sendiri karena... sudahlah. Rukia tidak mau mengakuinya. Yang jelas, telapak tangan mungilnya itu terasa sangat kosong sekarang.

Pemuda sialan. Apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada Rukia?!

.

Good Mistake

.

Gemuruh siswa menggema di sepanjang lorong kelas. Bel akhir sekolah merupakan tanda yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, seolah-olah itu adalah penentu kehidupan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Gadis yang sangat menyukai sekolah itu kini berusaha keras secepatnya pergi. Alasannya satu. Iblis sialan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang pastinya akan menyeretnya dari kelas.

Rasanya memang seperti terlalu percaya diri, tapi insting Rukia kali ini sangatlah kuat. Sebentar lagi akan ada makhluk tak diundang yang akan datang.

"Inoue, ayo cepat," ajak Rukia pada teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Ah... Rukia-chan. Maaf. Hari ini aku akan pulang dengan Ulqui-kun," ucap Inoue tidak enak.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Secepat kilat, Rukia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat mengimbangi banyaknya tatapan mencemooh dari para siswi yang Ia lewati.

Salahkan Jeruk berjalan itu. Salahkan pemuda tinggi sialan yang membuatnya seperti pengemis dalam pesta sosialita. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Kuchiki!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

Suara itu. Nafas Rukia terasa perih di hidung. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menyadari suara ketua KK, Ishida, tengah memandangnya tajam. Sudah pasti Rukia akan mendapat hukuman atas kejadian tadi pagi.

Dengan ragu, Rukia berbalik arah menuju sekre KK. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan sibuk membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot beberapa mili.

Sesampainya di ruang KK Rukia meneguk ludah kaku. Para staff KK duduk melingkarinya. Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya seperti di sidang penentuan hukuman mati sih?

"Kuchiki, kudengar... kau membuat pertunjukan menarik pagi ini?" sindir Ishida yang duduk tepat di depan Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kurosaki yang... arghh... percuma aku menjelaskannya!" gerutu Rukia. Gadis pendek itu sudah merasa lemas. Tangannya berkeringat dan Rukia benci diintmidasi oleh timnya sendiri.

Dari balik lensanya, Ia melirik tajam ke seluruh staff. Awas saja kalian.

"Kau tahu peraturannya bukan?" tanya Ishida dengan nada memberi pernyataan. Sudah jelas. Satu-satunya yang berani bicara adalah ketua KK. Sisanya, walaupun menatap rendah tapi mereka tidak mau masuk daftar merah Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia mendesah. Gadis itu memilih pasrah dengan peraturan KK. Tidak hanya point merah tetapi melakukan pelayanan masyarakat selama seminggu penuh. Itu adalah hukuman bagi anggota KK yang melanggar UUS yang harus mereka tegakan.

"Aku akan mulai besok." Rukia memberi jeda sebentar. "Hanatarou!"

Yang dipanggil segera menegapkan tubuh dan menelan ludah takut. "Y-ya?"

"Catat point merah ku. Aku akan menerima hukumannya." Rukia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah ketua KK.

Setelah dipersilahkan pergi, gadis bersurai gelap itu segera melangkah pergi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Untung saja lorong telah sepi. Tunggu. Berapa lama Rukia disidang di kantor KK?

Refleks, tangan kanannya terangkat membenahi letak kacamatanya sedangkan tangan kirinya terangkat menampilkan arlogi berwarna coklat keemasaan. Pukul tiga sore. Pantas sekolah sudah sepi.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan. Begitu pelan sepetri menyeret hingga menimbulkan decitan akibat gesekan sol sepatu dengan lantai keramik yang penuh dengan debu. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Membebankan tubuh bagian atasnya pada tulang pinggangnya yang kini mulai terasa pegal. Dengusan nafas berat bahkan terdengar beberapa kali darinya.

Ini adalah hari yang berat. Dan semua itu dikarenakan pemuda sialan berwarna jingga itu. Rukia terlalu malas mengucapkan nama pemuda itu bahkan dalam pikirannya sekalipun. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah. Rasanya Ia ingin berteriak tapi tak ada lagi tenaga yang cukup untuk melakukannya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

"Hai!"

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Rukia yang saat menolehkan kepala, menemukan Ichigo berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia. "Menunggu kekasihku," jawabnya enteng.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya kekasih. Hari ini semuanya berjalan tidak baik dan itu semua karena makhluk narsis ini.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Ichigo.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, apa kau akan pulang sendiri?" tanya Rukia dengan nada pasrah.

"Tentu." Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia melebarkan mata. Benarkah Ichigo mau melepaskan Rukia kali ini?

"Tapi kau harus menciumku dulu," tambahnya disertai seringai lebar.

Sudah Rukia duga. Mana mungkin Ichigo mau menururtinya begitu saja? Menyebalkan.

.

Good Mistake

.

Di pagi yang sangat cerah ini, Rukia menampilkan wajah yang luar biasa kusut. Alasannya? Karena begitu Ia membuka pintu rumah, Ia sudah disambut seringai cerah 'kekasihnya' yang duduk santai di atas sepeda. Sepertinya sepeda baru mengingat kejadian lusa kemarin, sepeda miliknya mengalami kerusakan parah.

"Kau berencana menjemputku setiap hari?!" tanya Rukia begitu tiba di hadapan Ichigo.

Senyum merekah lebar wajah Ichigo. "Tentu saja. Kau kan kekasihku."

Tangan Ichigo terurai. Menampilkan dasi merah yang tergulung asal di telapak tangannya. "Pakaikan!"

Alis Rukia berkedut menahan emosi. Apa baru saja Ichigo memerintahkannya memakaikan dasi? APA PEMUDA TENGIK INI PIKIR, RUKIA PEMBANTUNYA, HAH?!

"Kau punya dua tangan. Pakai sendiri!" tolak Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku sudah mengajarimu kemarin."

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau-" melihat wajah itu membuat Rukia kehabisan kata-kata. Dasar Jeruk sialan. Lihat saja nanti. Huh.

"Akh! Kau selalu menyebalkan. Sini!" Rukia merampas dasi dari tangan Ichigo dengan kasar. Dengan begitu, senyum di wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan.

"Lihat baik-baik!" Rukia melangkah mendekat. Mengalungkan dasi di sepanjang kerah kemeja Ichigo. Walaupun sedikit kasar, tapi gadis itu melakukannya dengan begitu rapi. Dan bagi Ichigo, wajah marah Rukia terasa jauh lebih perlu diperhatikan dari tutorial yang Ia praktikan.

"Begitu caranya." Rukia merapihkan posisi simpul dasi itu. "Paham?"

Dan begitu Ia mendongak, Rukia menahan nafas. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sudah dapat dipastikan, wajahnya kini merah padam semerah dasi yang Ia pakai. Apalagi saat mendapati manik madu yang indah itu menatap wajahnya begitu lekat dan... tunggu. Kalau Ichigo menatap wajahnya berarti...

"Kau tidak memperhatikan, hah!?" teriak Rukia! Sia-sia sudah usahanya mengajari Ichigo cara memakai dasi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memperhatikan dasi kalau wajahmu lebih menarik, Cebol?" goda Ichigo. Bibirnya berkedut senang mendapati Rukia kini semakin memerah karena ucapannya. Dasar gadis polos.

"Kau..." kalimat Rukia tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kalimat Ichigo barusan entah mengapa membuatnya sangat... sangat marah.

DUAGHK!

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CEBOL, BRENGSEK!"

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di dagu Kurosaki muda.

.

Good Mistake

.

Hentakan punggung Rukia dengan kursi terdengar keras. Begitu bel sekolah berakhir, sekelompok perempuan menghampirinya bahkan menyerangnya secara fisik. Mendorongnya hingga menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jauhi Kurosaki, Jalang!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak padanya.

"Berani sekali kalian?! Menurut und-"

"Berhenti mengoceh tentang peraturan konyol yang kau sendiri langgar, Kuchiki!"

Dan satu kalimat itu sudah cukup membuat Rukia terdiam menahan malu dan emosi.

.

Good Mistake

.

Dengan menggerutu, Rukia menggosok lantai kamar mandi. Buku tangannya mencengkram erat sikat yang Ia pegang. Perasaannya makin tidak enak sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Di saat semua orang sudah pulang, Rukia masih harus bergelut dengan seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah ini. Ah... kenapa kamar mandi laki-laki sangat bau sih?

"Kyaaa!" pekik Rukia begitu salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda yang sangat ingin Rukia jauhi. "Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, hah?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab pemuda itu enteng. Alisnya memicing melihat penampilan Rukia. Kemeja tidak rapi dengan sedikit bercak basah di punggung, rambut di ikat asal, kacamata sedikit berkabut, sikat lantai di tangan kanannya dan seember penuh air berwarna keruh di sampingnnya.

Menarik.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jeruk busuk!" teriak Rukia. Emosinya meluap-luap. Dia dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk.

Rukia berpaling. Memilih mengabaikan pemuda itu dan melanjutkan kembali menyikat lantai. Memaksakan emosinya pada kotoran-kotoran sialan yang tidak mau lepas begitu saja.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat lucu kalau sedang marah. Ia membungkuk. Menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan milik Rukia. Lalu bisikan jahil menguar dari bibir tipisnya. "Aku suka rambutmu yang diikat. Cantik."

Blush!

Entah pergi kemana amarah yang tadi meluap-luap dari dirinya. Wajahnya memanas mendengar pujian dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berada di bilik kamar mandi. Pemuda itu berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaan Rukia. Rasanya emosinya bukan lagi Ia yang mengatur.

Rukia memandangnya. Terlalu bingung dalam bertingkah. Ia menatap Ichigo ragu dan tingkahnya makin aneh begitu mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hati-hati. Di sini banyak hantu."

"A-apa?!" tanya Rukia sedikit takut.

Mencoba tenang, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengabaikan Ichigo yang terkekeh dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Ia mengumpat dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa salah tingkah hanya dihadapannya seperti itu? Benar-benar memalukan.

Tenang Rukia. Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini.

Dengan cepat, Rukia bangkit dari posisinya yang jongkok. Mengangkat ember berisi air kotor dan hendak memindahkan nya. Dan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyeruak dan mengagetkannya...

"Rukia ka-"

"Kyaaa!"

BYUUR!

Reflek, Rukia menyiram orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu luar. Di detik berikutnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sial?!" bentak Ichigo –orang yang disiram oleh Rukia.

Gadis itu menarik nafas. Berusaha kembali menguasai diri. "K-kau... salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku. Lihat! Lantainya jadi kotorkan?!"

"Lantainya kotor?! Kau tidak lihat? Aku basah dan bau tapi kau masih mempedulikan lantai yang kotor, hah!?"

Rukia menahan senyum. Tubuh Ichigo basah kuyub. Kemeja putihnya berubah warna menjadi coklat. Sementara dari ujung rambut jingganya meneteskan air berwarna keruh. Dan wajah pemuda itu? Sungguh Rukia ingin tertawa keras melihatnya.

Bibir tipis gadis itu berkedut menahan senyum. Sayangnya melihat penampilan Ichigo sekarang tak mampu Ia tahan lagi. Dan ketika Ia melirik rambut acak yang jatuh karena basah itu membuat Rukia tertawa keras. Mengabaikan kerutan Ichigo yang makin manumpuk.

"Haha... kau lucu sekali, Ichigo!" Rukia terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo melonggar. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat tawa Rukia. "Lucu ya? Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia erat. Membagikan basah dan bau tak sedap pada Rukia. Seketika itu pula tawa Rukia berubah menjadi teriakan. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh tapi tak sedikit pun Ia bergerak.

"Haha... rasakan ini, Cebol!"

"Kyaaaa!"

.

Good Mistake

.

Kedua orang itu mendesah lega. Pekerjaan mereka membersihkan kamar mandi telah selesai. Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam untuk bertengkar dan satu jam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, akhirnya mereka bisa segera pulang.

Rukia berjongkok. "Akhirnya selesai."

Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan gagang pel sebagai sandarannya menyeringai. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Rukia yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Ichigo.

Rukia bangkit lalu mengikuti Ichigo pergi dari kamar mandi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lorong kelas. Keduanya terlihat lelah. Dan tepat di depan deretan loker, mereka berhenti. Loker Rukia berada di deretan ujung kiri sementara milik Ichigo di deretan ujung kanan. Wajar lah, kelas mereka sangat berbeda.

Rukia mematung begitu melihat banyak tulisan di pintu lokernya. Semuanya berupa cacian yang sama sekali tak Rukia hiraukan.

Seperti terencana, keduanya memutar kunci dan membuka pintu loker secara bersamaan. Rukia mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu segera meminumnya. Sementara Ichigo segera melepas kemeja basahnya, menampilkan tubuh atasnya yang atletis dan penuh dengan bekas luka.

Wajah Rukia memerah melihatnya. Ia memilih berpaling. Memfokuskan kembali pandangan pada barang-barang di loker. Dari sudut matanya, Ia bisa melihat Ichigo mengambil handuk kecil lalu mengusapkannya ke wajahnya yang basah. Pemuda itu kembali meletakan handuknya ke dalam loker lalu mengambil kaos olah raga dan segera memakainya.

Cepat-cepat, Rukia memandang kembali isi lokernya begitu menyadari Ichigo memandangnya. Sial, kenapa seluruh isi lokernya buku semua?

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada baju ganti. Dan gara-gara kau, aku harus pulang basah kuyub."

Ichigo menutup lokernya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kepalanya menyembul ke arah pandangan Rukia dan menatap horor isi loker gadis itu. "Kau berencana membuat perpustakaan di sini?!" sindir Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya tajam. Sayangnya apa yang Ichigo katakan adalah benar. Isi lokernya sama sekali tak berguna sekarang.

Pemuda itu mengambil handuk dari lehernya. Mengusapkannya secara lembuk ke sisi wajah dan rambut Rukia. Al hasil, wajah gadis itu merah padam.

Ichigo menyeringai mengetahui perubahan wajah Rukia akibat tindakannya. Ia mundur selangkah lalu melepaskan kembali kaos yang Ia pakai. Mata _amethyst_ itu melebar melihatnya. Awalnya memang malu tapi saat menyadari bekas luka yang sangat besar di dada pemuda itu membuat Rukia tak bisa bernafas.

"Pakai ini," Ichigo menyerahkan kaosnya pada Rukia.

Sadar dari lamunannya, Rukia menatap Ichigo ragu. "Tidak perlu."

"Aku bukannya ingin bertingkah lembut. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang lain menatap tubuhmu seperti itu," jawab Ichigo.

Berkedip bingung, Rukia menunduk. Menatap tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja basah. Wajahnya memerah karena menyadari baju yang melekat di tubuhnya ini terlihat transparan menampilkan sesuatu yang...

Dengan gerakan kilat, Rukia merebut kaos dari tangan Ichigo. Menutupkannya pada tubuhnya. Menghindari dari tatapan mesum pemuda yang kini menyeringai padanya. Segera saja Rukia berlari ke toilet.

Nafasnya terdengar keras akibat berlari kencang. Wajahnya merah karena malu. Ia menatap lurus pantulan dirinya pada cermin kamar mandi. Kemeja basah, rambut acak-acakan dan lihatlah wajah yang benar-benar merah itu.

Rukia mendesah. Ia meletakan kacamatanya lalu membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. Melepaskan ikatannya lalu menyisirnya menggunakan jemarinya.

 _Aku suka rambutmu yang diikat. Cantik._

Entah mengapa ucapan Ichigo tadi terngiang di telingannya. Rukia terdiam sejenak lalu kembali mengikat kembali rambutnya dengan rapih. Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun mengikat rambut ketika pergi ke sekolah. Dan kini, Rukia melakukan sebaliknya.

Ia memakai kembali kacamatanya kemudian masuk ke bilik kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kaos ini milik Ichigo. Dan aroma maskulin khas pemuda itu kini melekat di tubuhnya. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo bertingkah lembut seperti itu. Yang jelas, semua yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi benar-benar membuat perasaan Rukia... senang?

Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Rukia?

Rukia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan cepat menuju lokernya. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat Ichigo sudah memakai kemejanya yang basah tadi. Seketika itu pula rasa bersalah menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau tak apa memakai baju basah?"

"Hn." Gumam Ichigo sebagai jawaban. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Ichigo menunjuk pintu Rukia yang penuh dengan kata kasar agar menjauhi dirinya. Wajah tenangnya berubah serius. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang senang melihat kekasihnya di- _bully_?

"Menurutmu?" jawab Rukia ambigu. Gadis itu mengambil tas tangannya, mengosongkan isinya ke dalam loker dan memasukan kemeja basahnya ke dalam tas. Ia meraih kembali botol minumnya. Membahas karya menyebalkan di pintu lokernya membuat Rukia merasa panas. Tentu saja pelakunya itu para gadis yang menggemari Ichigo.

Begitu Rukia memutar botol minumnya, Ichigo segera merebutnya dan meneguknya sendiri. Sontak saja wajah Rukia memerah. Bukan karena marah melainkan karena malu. Tatapannya terpaku pada bibir Ichigo yang meneguk habis air minum dari botolnya.

Serasa diperhatikan, Ichigo menatap Rukia balik. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Itu botol minumku!"

Pemuda itu mendesah. Ia mengangkat botol itu tepat di depan wajah Rukia. "Aku lelah, haus karena membantumu membersihkan kamar mandi sialan itu. Dan kau menatapku begitu hanya karena aku menghabiskan minumanmu?! Kau benar-benar pelit."

"Bukan begitu." Rukia menundukan kepalanya malu. "Kau minum dari botolku."

Ahhh... Ichigo mendesah paham. Sekarang Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rukia. Gadis nerd ini benar-benar polos. Dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Rukia.

"Tak perlu malu, kita sudah sering berciuman, Rukia," godanya.

"Kau!" Rukia menatapnya tidak suka. Kata 'sering' membuat telinganya panas.

"Kau sangat polos." Ichigo mencubit hidung Rukia hingga memerah.

"Argh... lepaskan!" pekik Rukia.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku berpikir kalau aku adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya menahan marah. Ya. Semua yang dikatakan Ichigo benar. Rukia hanya gadis cupu yang terlalu memuja pangeran sekolah, Shiba Kaien, sampai-sampai Ia tak peduli dengan hal lainnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mencium seseorang. Ia tak pernah melakukannya bahkan tak sekalipun Rukia berani membayangkannya. Dan Ichigo mengubah semuanya.

"Pantas saja setiap aku menciummu, kau hanya diam. Payah sekali." Lagi-lagi mulut kurang ajar Ichigo membuat darahnya mendidih dengan cepat.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?! Urus urusanmu sendiri, Kurosaki!"

Dan begitu Rukia hendak berbalik, Ichigo menariknya. Mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan dengan loker di belakang. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengangkat dagu Rukia, dan dalam hitungan berikutnya, bibir Rukia sukses Ia tawan.

Lagi. Ichigo menciumnya. Menyesap setiap senti dari bibir mungil favoritnya itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Rukia yang mematung kaget. _Amethyst_ itu melebar sempurnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kali ini terasa berbeda. Rukia ingin menikmatinya hingga akhirnya Ia mencoba memberanikan diri. Ichigo membuatnya meleleh. Dan Rukia mencoba mengikuti apa yang Ichigo perbuat pada bibirnya.

Kaget terhadap reaksi Rukia, Ichigo membuka matanya, menatap mata Rukia yang tertutup. Dalam ciumannya, Ichigo tersenyum. Ia menuntun lebih dalam hingga Rukia mengeluarkan leguhan pelan.

Tangan mungil itu mencengkram kemeja basah Ichigo. Semakin Ichigo memperdalam ciumannya, semakin erat pula Rukia mencengkram kemeja Ichigo. Rukia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Ichigo dengan jelas. Dan ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendesak paru-paru, mereka menghentikan aktifitas menyenangkan itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang terengah. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan, menatap kosong pada kedua tangannya yang masih setia mencengkram kemeja Ichigo.

"Kau manis," bisikan yang dikeluarkan Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia mendongak menatapnya. Kekasihnya itu masih mencoba mengatur nafas dan aliran darah yang menuju wajahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Satiap kau memanggilku Kurosaki, aku akan menciummu."

Masih dengan posisi sama, keduanya berpandangan. _Amethyst_ bertemu hazel. Rukia bisa merasakan nafas Ichigo menerpanya, mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya seringai muncul di wajah Ichigo.

"Kau belajar dengan baik rupanya."

Segera, Rukia mendorong Ichigo menjauh. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dengan mengabaikan ocehan Rukia, Ia segera menarik tangan gadis itu. Menggenggamnya erat dan menyeretnya menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang."

.

Good Mistake

.

To Be Continoue

.

Balalala~ setelah –um...kapan terakhir aku update? Ah... aku lupa. Terima kasih untuk para readers dan viewers yang sudah setia menungggu cerita tak bermutu ini.

Membaca ending Bleach yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuatku kacau. Ingin rasanya aku teriak tapi toh tak ada gunanya. Yang ada malah tenggorokanku yang sakit.

Aku tahu para senpai sedang berduka dan aku bahkan kecewa dengan beberapa penulis yang menyerah dengan imajinasi mereka hanya karna sebuah chapter manga menyebalkan itu. Aku mencoba mengerti perasan mereka tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena hubungan Ichiruki di dunia hanyalku tetap ada. sedih rasanya. Tidak hanya melihat ending yang begitu tetapi juga karena banyak yang menyerah dengan Deathberry.

Aku idak peduli jika ada yang menilaiku kolot, konyol, keras kepala, atau apalah terserah. Aku akan tetap menulis ichiruki tak peduli jika ada yang ngeflame, menghujat, atau bahkan sama sekali tak ada yang membaca.

Aku sendiri sempat goyah, tapi melihat semuanya pada broken down gini, aku jadi semangat. Tite kubo tidak akan mampu mengalahkan rasa cintaku pada pasangan ini. Apapun yang ia buat, sama sekali AKU TIDAK PEDULI.

Kebersamaan ichiruki selama ini lebih berarti dan berharga dari beberapa lembar gambar sialan itu. Jika tite kubo tak bisa menyatukan mereka, maka aku yang akan melakukannya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf jika aku kasar disini. Dan kumohon, berhentilah bersedih. Kalau kalian kembali berdiri, maka chap terakhir itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya.

SEMANGAT!


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia duduk termenung di bangku kesayangannya. Tatapannya menatap kosong pada buku tulis yang penuh dengan rumus matematika itu. Ia tengah mengabaikan guru yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang integral Euler. Gadis itu lebih memilih memikirkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari Inoue membuatnya bingung bukan main. Tadi saat jam sekolah belum dimulai, gadis itu menjadi ragu dengan dirinya.

" _Kau menyukainya, Rukia-chan. Itulah yang aku lihat dari tingkahmu."_

Memangnya Rukia bertingkah seperti apa? Setahunya ia selalu emosi jika berhadapan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya walaupun selama hampir satu bulan ini, ia selalu dekat–diseret paksa – dengan pemuda itu.

" _Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menyukainya?"_

Saat itu Rukia langsung menjawab 'tidak'. Ia menjawabnya tanpa berpikir. Lidahnya seperti sudah ter _setting_ untuk berkata seperti itu. Rukia pikir itu benar. Tapi kenapa ia terus memikirkannya?

Rukia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda itu... tidak mungkin mampu mengusir Kaien dari hatinya.

Harusnya begitu.

.

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya begitu pelan. Semilir angin di atap gedung serta pandangan ingin tahu dari manik hazel bahkan tak mampu menariknya dari lamunan. Ia juga tak sadar bahwa kini pemuda yang menatapnya itu tengah tersenyum jahil dan memakan potongan sosis dari bekal makan siang gadis itu.

Dan ketika lima potong sosis itu telah lenyap, barulah partner makan siangnya itu menegurnya. "Apa ada? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Rukia sedikit tersentak. Ia menegapkan tubuhnya lalu menatap bingung pada pemuda itu. "Ah... tidak ada apa-apa," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkanku," ujar pemuda itu asal.

Niatnya memang bercanda, tapi ketika melihat tatapan kaget dan semburat merah muncul pada gadisnya membuat pemuda itu menyeringai senang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu kau senarsis ini, _baka_ Ichigo!" Rukia mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda itu. Ia menyumpitkan nasi dari kotak bekalnya lalu menatapnya heran. Gadis itu bahkan mengabaikan godaan yang tadi membuatnya memerah padam. Ia tengah kebingungan dan... marah.

 _Ke mana perginya semua sosisku?_ Batinnya.

 _Amethyst_ nya menyipit tajam. Pandangannya penuh selidik pada Ichigo. Rukia yakin, jeruk busuk ini yang menjadi tersangka utama pencurian lauk makan siangnya. "Kau mengambil sosisku?!"

Seringai di wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi senyum manis. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengambilnya. Aku hanya ingin _membantumu berbagi_ ," jawab Ichigo.

Mulut kecil Rukia terbuka beberapa detik lalu tertutup rapat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sebal. Alisnya menukik tajam. Rukia tengah berusaha menahan emosi agar tak melemparkan kotak bekalnya ke wajah sialan itu. Dasar pencuri menyebalkan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Rukia memberikan senyum iblis. "Aku juga akan _membantumu berbagi_." Tangan kecil itu menggerakkan sumpitnya menuju gulungan telur dadar dari kotak bekal kekasihnya itu. Dan saat beberapa inci dari target, sumpit Ichigo berhasil menghentikan sumpit milik Rukia.

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku berbagi, kau boleh mengambil semua brokoli dan wortelku. Hanya _brokoli_ dan _wortel_."

Rukia menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak mau. Makanan yang berasal dari hewan harus dibayar dengan bahan yang sama." Rukia masih berusaha mengambil telur itu namun lagi-lagi Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Telur dadar mengandung banyak kolesterol. Dan sayur lebih sehat untukmu," ucapnya masih berusaha menghalau sumpit nakal milik Rukia.

"Aku alergi sayur!" ucap Rukia asal. Gadis itu tak mau kalah dalam adu sumpit ini.

"Jangan bercanda. Setiap hari kau memakan sayur!"

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Pokoknya aku mau telur!"

Gerakan Rukia makin agresif. Gadis itu meletakkan bekalnya lalu dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, ia berhasil mengunci gerakan sumpit Ichigo. Refleks, pemuda itu menjauhkan bekalnya dari arah Rukia. "Tidak ada telur untukmu!"

"Telur!"

"Tidak!"

"Telur!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah terserah!" seru Rukia putus asa. Ia menghentikan pertengkaran konyol itu dan dengan sebal melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya, menghindari wajah pemuda itu tertangkap penglihatannya. Sudah Rukia putuskan. Dirinya tidak mungkin menyukai pencuri pelit seperti Ichigo. Tidak sama sekali!

Melihat gadisnya menyerah membuat Ichigo menaikan alis heran. Ia menurunkan kembali kotak bekalnya dan mulai mengikuti Rukia memakan bekalnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat Rukia makan dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya putri kecil ini masih marah padanya.

Dengan sebuah ide jahil, Ichigo menjepit telurnya dengan sumpit lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Rukia. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil ini."

Mendengar itu, Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia melirik gulungan telur dadar itu lalu beralih pada Ichigo. Matanya menyipit tak percaya. Kurosaki Ichigo tak mungkin sebaik ini. Ada yang aneh.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Ichigo mengangguk. Seringai masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau boleh memakan semua telur gulungku dengan syarat... kau harus menciumku."

Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Rukia mencibir kesal. "Tidak, terima kasih." Rukia kembali memakan bekalnya. Mengabaikan Ichigo yang terkekeh puas.

Dalam hati, Rukia berharap Ichigo mati tersedak telur dadar itu.

.

Rukia mendengus kesal. Hari ini Kurosaki Ichigo menyeretnya entah ke mana. Pulang sekolah tadi, Ichigo tiba-tiba meminjam ponselnya dan mengabari Hisana–kakak Rukia– bahwa ia akan pulang telat. Dan ternyata kini mereka berada di sebuah mall tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Kencan? Tentu saja bukan.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, Ichigo segera mengaitkan tangan Rukia dengan miliknya lalu membawa gadis itu memasuki deretan toko. Rukia sekarang sudah bukan lagi gadis _nerd_ yang akan selalu berusaha melepaskan tangan preman menyebalkan ini. Rukia sekarang sudah terlalu biasa dan entah kenapa ia lebih cenderung _nyaman_ dengan genggaman itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia. Ia berusaha menyejajarkan langkah Ichigo yang terlalu lebar untuknya.

"Bantu aku membeli hadiah untuk adikku." Dan kini Kurosaki jingga itu menariknya menuju toko pakaian olah raga.

Rukia mengerjap bingung. Ichigo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya. Ia juga tak tahu kalau kekasihnya ini memiliki jiwa seorang kakak yang baik. Bukankah seharusnya seorang preman bertingkah cuek dengan keluarganya?

"Adikmu laki-laki? Kurasa aku tak bisa membantu apapun," ucap Rukia. Matanya mengitari deretan sepatu bola yang sepertinya akan dipilih Ichigo.

Pemuda itu mengambil sepatu bola berwarna merah. Menyejajarkan sepatu sebelah kiri itu di depan wajahnya. "Perempuan. Adik ku kembar. Namanya Karin dan Yuzu. Karin sangat menyukai sepak bola dan sedangkan Yuzu sangat feminim. Aku memintamu untuk mencarikan hadiah untuk Yuzu."

Rukia mengangguk paham. Ternyata Ichigo punya adik kembar. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum. Sebelumnya Ichigo tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarganya. Ini pertama kalinya dan itu membuatnya senang sekaligus iri. Ia tak punya adik dan memiliki adik kembar, sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Aku pilih ini," ucap Ichigo pada pelayan toko. Ia memilih sepatu tadi dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan itu. Rukia tersenyum takjub. Ichigo hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk memilih sepatu, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang akan menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk memilih sepatu dari toko satu ke toko yang lain. Kaum adam memang beda.

Setelah membayar, Ichigo kini menenteng kotak sepatu yang terbungkus rapi dalam tas kertas. Selanjutnya adalah memilih hadiah untuk Yuzu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus ku beli untuk Yuzu?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang adikmu sukai?"

"Setahuku dia hanya suka memasak."

Rukia kembali berpikir. Untuk seseorang yang gemar memasak, kado apa yang harus diberikan? Tidak mungkin kan memberikan panci atau pun satu set pisau. "Selain itu? apa Yuzu menyukai hal lain? Apa dia mengoleksi sesuatu?"

Kali ini Ichigo lah yang tampak serius memikirkan apa yang adiknya sukai. "Dia mengoleksi film. tapi aku tidak–"

"PENCURI!"

Seruyan seseorang berhasil menghentikan aktivitas orang-orang di sekitarnya. Melihat seorang pria dengan topi dan wajah berlari mendekati mereka, secara refleks Ichigo menarik Rukia ke belakang tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan kaki menghalangi langkah pria itu. Pencuri itu jatuh dan beberapa orang di sekitarnya langsung mengamankan.

" _Onii-chan_?!" panggil seorang gadis.

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis yang sibuk mengambil napas, seperti gadis itu habis berlari. "Yuzu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

Ah... jadi ini yang namanya Yuzu. Dia sangat manis. Warna rambut tak seterang milik Ichigo. Sekali lihat pun semua orang tahu bahwa gadis ini sangatlah feminim.

"Aku sedang membeli DVD dan orang itu mencuri dompetku," ucap Yuzu sambil menunjuk pencuri yang kini tengah dipegangi beberapa orang.

"Apa?!" Ichigo yang mendengar itu mulai emosi. Berani sekali orang itu mencuri dompet adiknya? Kurang ajar. Orang itu harus diberi pelajaran.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan kantung bawaannya lalu beranjak menuju si pencuri. Dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, ia sudah melayangkan tinjunya. Sontak saja semua orang berteriak.

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti adikku!"

Melihat kakaknya sedang mengamuk, Yuzu segera memegangi lengan Ichigo. Kakaknya memang sangat menyeramkan kalau ada yang membuatnya emosi. " _Onii-chan_. Sudah cukup! Aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu mengikuti perkataan adiknya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat lalu beralih menatap Yuzu. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih lembut.

Yuzu mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Pemuda itu bernapas lega. Adiknya satu ini memang lembut. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau saja pencuri itu melukai adiknya, sudah pasti Ichigo akan menghabisi orang itu.

"Hm... ini dompetnya," ujar Rukia sembari menyerahkan dompet itu. Pihak keamanan telah membawa pencuri itu dan mengembalikan dompetnya pada Rukia.

"Ah... terima kasih." Yuzu menerima dompet itu. "Hmm... kau teman _onii-chan_?"

"Maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu." Ichigo menggaruk lehernya kikuk. "Yuzu, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, ini Kurosaki Yuzu," jelas Ichigo memperkenalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," tambah Rukia.

Gadis berkacamata itu kehilangan senyumnya ketika tiba-tiba Yuzu memeluknya erat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia-chan." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka _onii-chan_ punya teman perempuan. Atau jangan-jangan kau pacarnya?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah padam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau mengatakan Ichigo adalah kekasihnya. Lalu apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Yuzu," potong Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengetahui kebimbangan Rukia.

" _Onii-chan_ , aku hanya ingin menyapa pacarmu. Ah, Rukia- _chan_. Ayo mampir ke rumah. Makan malamlah bersama kami."

"Maaf, tapi mungkin lain kali saja." Dengan canggung, Rukia menolak undangan makan malam itu. gadis berkacamata itu tidak tahu akan berbuat seperti apa jika harus berhadapan dengan keluarga Ichigo. Bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukainya?

Tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya Rukia senang jika mereka tidak menyukai dirinya? Dengan begitu ia bisa terbebas dari kutukan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya memang harusnya seperti itu. Lalu kenapa ia harus takut? Kenapa Rukia harus khawatir?

Entahlah. Rukia juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ia kini tengah duduk di kursi, menghadap Rukia dan Yuzu yang duduk berjajaran dan mulai membahas kelinci bodoh yang namanya Ichigo lupa apa itu. pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir Rukia. Tadi, saat Yuzu memintanya berkali-kali untuk makan malam di rumah mereka, gadis itu gigih menolak. Tapi, saat Yuzu bilang ingin menonton DVD yang baru ia beli–yang ternyata bercerita tentang tokoh kelinci– tiba-tiba saja gadis itu langsung mengiakan. Dasar maniak.

Sebenarnya Ichigo senang Rukia dan Yuzu bisa bicara akrab seperti itu. Rukia yang kekanakan sepertinya cocok dengan adiknya. Sayangnya diabaikan bukanlah sesuatu yang Ichigo sukai. Ia memilih bangkit dari kursinya lalu segera naik ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu sempat panik saat Yuzu menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di mall tadi. Untung saja kata _kencan_ bisa membuat Yuzu percaya sekaligus Rukia mendengus kesal.

Ya, gadis itu masih menolaknya.

Ichigo merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Tangannya menggapai _earphone_ dari meja lalu memakainya. Ia mulai mencari-cari lagu dari ponselnya lalu memutarnya. Membiarkan musik bernada keras khas hardcore itu mengalun kasar di telinganya.

Pemuda itu kini terdiam. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya terbang. Ia tengah membayangkan kekasih mungilnya. Gadis yang sangat ia sukai itu masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ya, Ichigo memang bukan pemuda romantis. Ia cenderung kasar dan lebih suka mengerjai gadisnya. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah berusaha. Ia mengubah penampilannya agar selalu terlihat rapi, berhenti berkelahi–selama di sekolah tentu saja– dan selalu berusaha membantu gadis itu. Sayangnya semua itu belum cukup. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak akan mampu mengusir Kaien dari pikiran Rukia. Dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

.

Dapur yang biasanya sepi itu kini terlihat lebih ramai. Yuzu yang biasanya memasak sendiri kini ditemani obrolan menyenangkan dengan Rukia. Gadis SMP itu sangat tak menyangka bawah kakaknya yang sangat anti dengan perempuan itu kini sudah punya pacar. Dan yang membuat menarik adalah tipe gadis yang kakaknya sukai. Ia tak menduga bahwa kakaknya itu menyukai gadis polos berkacamata. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Jadi... apa yang tidak disukai Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat begitu antusias dengan tangan sibuk memindahkan makanan dari wajan ke piring.

Alis Yuzu terangkat heran. "Yang tidak disukai? Harusnya yang kau tanyakan adalah apa yang disukai _onii-chan_."

Dengan sedikit canggung, gadis itu menggeleng. "Ya... bagaimana ya? Hubunganku dengan kakakmu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Rukia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka hanya ide kejailan dari taruhan Ichigo semata. "Kakakmu itu sangat suka menggangguku. Dia selalu mencuri lauk makan siangku. Dan aku ingin membalas jeruk itu."

Mendengar itu membuat Yuzu tertawa. Kakaknya yang anti sosial itu mencuri bekal? Benar-benar bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. "Benarkah _onii-chan_ melakukan itu? tidak mungkin!"

Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayolah. Bantu aku, Yuzu," rengeknya.

Yuzu tertawa. Melihat Rukia yang tampak berharap membuatnya ingin memeluk kekasih kakaknya itu. "Baiklah... mm, _onii-chan_ sangat membenci kucing. Ah bukan, dia alergi bulu kucing. Dia punya fobia dengan badut dan dia tidak suka–"

"Tunggu!" potong Rukia. "Kau bilang Ichigo takut dengan badut?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk. "katanya badut itu mengerikan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mau datang taman hiburan. _Onii-chan_ terlalu takut dengan badut."

Dan penjelasan Yuzu baru saja itu membuat Rukia tertawa berbahak-bahak. Pemuda yang selalu sok berkuasa itu ternyata takut dengan badut? Yang benar saja. Ini bisa jadi berita heboh di sekolah. Sayangnya Rukia tak sejahat itu. Rukia memang punya ide licik tapi itu hanya untuk menjadi rahasianya sekarang ini.

.

Kaki mungil itu menapaki beberapa anak tangga dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjelajahi rumah orang lain tanpa ditemani si pemilik rumah. Makan malam sudah selesai dan hanya perlu memanggil Ichigo. Tadi, Yuzu bilang bahwa ia akan langsung mengetahui kamar kakak kesayangannya itu. Dan benar saja, empat pintu yang tersusun berderet berhadapan itu tak mempersulit Rukia dalam menemukan pintu kekasihnya.

 _Pasti ini kamarnya_. Pikirnya saat menemukan pintu berwarna kayu dengan gantungan pintu angka lima belas. Satu untuk _ichi_ dan lima untuk _go_.

Rukia mengetuk pintu itu dan memanggil nama Ichigo berulang-ulang. Tidak ada tanggapan. Dan itu sedikit membuat Rukia kesal. Apa Ichigo tertidur?

Tangan mungilnya melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menggosok lensa kirinya yang sedikit buram sebelum kembali memakainya lagi. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu itu dengan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Matanya mengernyit saat mendapati putra sulung Kurosaki itu tengah tertidur dengan tangan kiri menutupi matanya. Rukia berjalan mendekat dan mendesah berat saat menyadari sepasang _earphone_ bertengger di telinga.

Dasar Ichigo bodoh. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa tidur dengan menggunakan _earphone_ tidak bagus untuk kesehatan telinga?

Awalnya Rukia berniat untuk segera membangunkan Ichigo, sayangnya sifat usil Rukia tengah kambuh. Ia lebih memilih melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Meneliti setiap barang yang ada di kamar preman-bodoh-menyebalkan itu.

Rapi dan bersih. Kata-kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan kamar ini. Rukia juga tidak menyangkanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang selalu berpakaian dan bertingkah urakan itu punya kamar serapi ini? Konyol.

Kamar ini tidaklah sebesar kamarnya. Dindingnya dipenuhi poster penyanyi Rock yang tertempel secara rapi. Ranjang yang tengah Ichigo tempati tidak terlalu besar. Di sampingnya ada sebuah meja dan lemari. Meja itu cukup menarik perhatian Rukia. Gadis itu mendekati meja lalu mulai mengamati benda-benda yang ada di atas meja.

Deretan buku itu mampu mengejutkan Rukia. Awalnya berderet komik-komik lusuh. Setelah itu didominasi buku-buku sekolah yang mampu mengejutkan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau Ichigo _terlihat_ serajin ini. Jangan-jangan Ichigo belajar dengan giat demi taruhan itu.

Gelengan kepala membuktikan bahwa Rukia menolak pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Ichigo belajar hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan mereka satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Memangnya untuk apa? Kenapa Ichigo mengusahakan itu.

Tunggu! Bukankah dari awal ini sangat aneh. Kenapa Ichigo menerima ajakannya–yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Kaien– untuk kencan di taman bermain walaupun menurut Yuzu, Ichigo sangat membencinya? Kenapa pemuda itu memaksa menjadi kekasihnya hingga mau menerima tantangan menyebalkan itu? Kenapa Ichigo mau menuruti Rukia dan berubah dari dirinya yang super menyebalkan–sekarang pun masih cukup menyebalkan– menjadi pemuda yang lebih menaati aturan? Kenapa pemuda itu mau membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman padahal pemuda itu selalu kabur jika diberi hukuman?

Dan kenapa Ichigo selalu menciumnya dengan lembut?

Tidak mungkin Ichigo menyukainya. Tapi ini terlalu membingungkan. Ichigo memang brengsek tapi Rukia tahu pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang suka bermain perempuan seperti Grimmjow. Bahkan bisa dibilang Ichigo sangat malas jika harus menanggapi _fans girl_ nya yang memang menyebalkan itu. Lalu kenapa? Apa Ichigo hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan dengan menjahili dirinya? Tidak mungkin. Karena walaupun Ichigo selalu menjahilinya, pemuda itu cenderung tunduk dan terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ dan supir untuknya. Dan Rukia yakin tidak ada orang yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu secara gratis.

Dan memikirkan itu semua membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak diajari untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar seseorang?"

Suara bariton itu berhasil menarik perhatian Rukia. Violetnya berpaling dan menemukan Kurosaki Ichigo sudah duduk dan tengah melepas _earphone_ nya. Rukia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada lalu memulai cibirannya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk tapi kau tidak menjawabnya," sanggah Rukia.

Ichigo beringsut duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Matanya terlihat memerah dan sipit. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih mengantuk. Sayangnya seringai tipis di wajahnya sedikit menampik pernyataan tersebut.

"Dan kau memilih untuk masuk tanpa diizinkan?! Kau tahu? Sendirian memasuki kamar seorang laki-laki itu bukan sesuatu yang bijak. Terutama oleh gadis pendek seperti mu."

 _Pendek?_ Okay, sekarang Rukia ingin segera menjambak seluruh rambut jingga itu hingga botak. Sayangnya apa yang diucapkan Ichigo memang benar dan itu membuat dirinya kesal.

Rukia memalingkan kepala, sebal. Ia mengabaikan Ichigo yang kini berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya dengan kekehan kecil yang cukup mengganggu telinga.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Ichigo begitu berdiri tepat di hadapan Rukia. Gadis itu kini menyandarkan pinggulnya ke meja belajar dan menatap sinis ke Ichigo.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Yuzu memintaku memanggilmu."

"Dan bukannya membangunkanku, kau lebih memilih berwisata di kamarku, begitu?!"

Rukia menyipitkan mata menatapnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri lalu kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Ya, dan aku tak menyangka Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki kamar serapi ini."

"Hm.. Yuzu yang selalu membersihkannya."

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Jadi, Yuzu juga yang membaca buku-buku itu?" tanyanya dengan menunjuk deretan buku sekolah di belakang tubuhnya dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku yang membacanya. Kenapa? Terpesona denganku?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Kurosaki Ichigo memang sangat narsis. "Ah... jadi begitu. Kau belajar sampai buku-buku itu lusuh dan berhasil mengalahkanku dan Ishida." Rukia menggeleng tak percaya. "Memangnya bisa begitu, ya?"

Kebingungan menghinggapi gadis itu saat tiba-tiba Ichigo tertawa. Alisnya mulai berkerut bahkan mampu menyaingi kerutan permanen milik sang kekasih. Masih dengan tawanya, Ichigo mencoba menjawab pertanyaan–pernyataan– gadisnya.

"Aku membaca buku-buku itu semalaman–" pemuda itu menyeringai. "–dan mencatatnya sebagai contekan."

"Curang! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" ujar Rukia tidak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak. Kau curang dan seharusnya aku tidak menjadi kekasihmu!" ucap Rukia spontan. Kedua orang itu terkaget begitu juga Rukia. Gadis itu tak menyadari kalimat yang ia sendiri ucapkan.

Rahang pemuda itu mengetat. Alisnya makin berkerut dan ia melangkah makin mendekati gadisnya. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh curang."

Melihat Ichigo seperti ini entah kenapa terasa menyeramkan. Ia ingin menghindar tapi di belakangnya adalah meja. Mau tak mau ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau curang," ucap Rukia. Nadanya tercicit lirih.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Pemuda itu membenci hal ini. Ia tidak suka saat Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Seolah dirinya sangat tidak diharapkan dan itu menyakiti harga dirinya.

"Lalu apakah kau menyesali semuanya?"

 _Tidak_. Rukia tidak pernah menyesalinya. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika dirinya memang tidak menyesalinya bukankah itu berarti dirinya telah menerima Ichigo. Bukankah itu berarti Kaien- _senpai_ telah terganti. Bukankah itu berarti dirinya menyukai itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Rukia meragu.

"Jawab Rukia," tuntut Ichigo. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti dan itu membuat Rukia berdebar bukan main.

"Aku tidak tahu." Rukia menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya lirih.

Rukia merasa asing dengan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu dengan perasaan sendiri dan Rukia benci menjadi seperti ini. Rasanya seperti bodoh terutama saat di depan Kurosaki. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Mata lemonnya melebar sempurna saat tiba-tiba Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan beralih menarik pinggulnya. Tangannya yang lain menarik dagu Rukia lalu mencium bibir tipis itu. Awalnya tubuh Rukia menegang, namun lumatan di bibirnya membuatnya terbuai. Ia membalas perlakuan Ichigo padanya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Tangannya menarik kemeja depan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kelembutan bibir kekasihnya.

Mereka saling melumat. Terus menerus bahkan saling berbagi nafas. Ichigo mulai berani. Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya dan semakin menarik pinggul Rukia. Gadis itu juga tidak menolak. Ia menerimanya, beradu lidah dan mengecap masing-masing rasa di antara mereka. Dan ketika paru-paru mulai sakit karena sesak dan memohon untuk diberikan udara, akhirnya mereka mengakhirinya.

Ciuman itu terhenti tapi wajah mereka tidak menjauh. Ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan dan keduanya terengah bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap dan tak ada yang mau menghentikannya.

Rukia berkedip. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman tanpa diawali peringatan apapun dan demi tuhan, Rukia membalasnya. Biasanya Ichigo menciumnya saat jika Rukia kelepasan memanggilnya Kurosaki tapi kali ini? Rukia tak tahu menahu. Yang jelas sekarang jantungnya tidak mampu memompa darah dengan baik. Ya ampun, Rukia tidak pernah berciuman sepanas ini sebelumnya.

 _Ibu, maafkan aku!_

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Rukia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tidak menolakku. Kau menikmatinya."

Wajah Rukia yang memerah semakin merona. "Itu... bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup singkat bibir mungil di depannya lalu menegapkan tubuh, menjauh dari gadisnya dan itu kembali membuat Rukia memerah. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sangat menyebalkan. Pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya. Dan Rukia tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah perasaan asing yang menyelimutinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan itu membuatnya nyaman dan tak nyaman sekaligus.

"Katakan padaku! Aku ingin tahu dan aku harus tahu," ucap Rukia.

Seringai di wajah pemuda itu menghilang. Tatapannya menjadi serius dan itu kembali membuat Rukia heran.

"Apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu, apa kau akan percaya?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Otak Rukia mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang Ichigo lontarkan.

Lima detik...

Ichigo menyukainya? Ichigo menyukainya? Kalimat tersebut tak henti-hentinya berputar di pikirannya. Ichigo menyukainya? Yang benar saja. Itu tidak mungkin. Ichigo tidak mungkin menyukainya. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan yang barusan Ichigo katakan? Ataukah telinganya yang salah dengar? Tidak. Rukia yakin pendengarannya masih bagus. Dan lagi-lagi ia meragu. Tatapan yang Ichigo berikan berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada seringai ataupun senyum remeh. Yang ada hanya sorot mata yang serius. Pemuda itu tidak bercanda. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Kau menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa?"

Keseriusan Ichigo mengendur. Ia tampak bingung dan mulai menggosok tengkuknya. "Ya... itu... aku juga tidak tahu."

Lagi-lagi alis Rukia bertautan bingung. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebagian besar dirinya percaya bahwa Ichigo berkata jujur, tapi ada sebagian kecil lainnya yang menolak itu semua. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa takut. Jujur, Rukia mengakui bahwa ia _sedikit_ nyaman bersama Ichigo –hanya merasa nyaman, bukan suka– dan itu membuatnya bimbang.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" tanya Rukia. Gadis itu masih meragukan dirinya dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak suka.

Meskipun dirinya sudah tahu akan seperti ini, tapi bodohnya Ichigo tetap menanyakannya pada Rukia. Jelas-jelas gadis itu menyukai sepupunya. Apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo harapkan? Terlalu konyol kalau sampai dirinya mengharap Rukia akan tiba-tiba membalas perasaannya dan memeluknya erat. Itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu sekarang apa? Egonya telah runtuh dan Ichigo sangat tidak suka itu.

Langkah pemuda itu bergerak mundur. Ia telah melakukan hal bodoh dan sayangnya tak ada niatan apapun untuk menghentikan hubungan konyol mereka.

Dan lagi-lagi... sepertinya dirinya telah salah. Rukia tidak... menolaknya. _Sepertinya_. Karena sekarang tangan mungil itu menarik ujung kemeja depannya dengan wajah kaget sama seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?!" raut wajah Rukia kini berubah menjadi waspada. "Kau pasti bohong. Jangan-jangan kau membuat taruhan dengan orang lain dan–"

Ichigo mengetuk jidat Rukia, sedikit keras. Menghentikan ucapan Rukia dan membuat gadis pendek itu mengerang.

" _Ittai_... apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya sembari menggosok pelan jidatnya yang baru saja menjadi korban tangan Ichigo.

Bibir Ichigo tertarik, menyeringai. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Ia tahu Rukia tidak mempercayainya dan Ichigo sadar bahwa gadis itu memang takut untuk mempercayainya. Dan lagi-lagi itu semua karena hubungan mereka dari dulu memang lah tidak bagus. Setidaknya ia menemukan rasa ingin tahu dari gadis itu. _sepertinya_ , Rukia juga mencoba untuk mempercayainya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadisnya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Rukia dari keningnya lalu mengecupnya singkat. Membuat gadis itu memerah malu dan terdiam seribu kata. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengecup keningnya, dan itu membuatnya malu.

Pemuda itu masih menatap Rukia. Masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya dan–

"Oh... Ichigoooooo!"

Teriak seseorang pria paruh baya yang langsung masuk kamar dengan riang itu berhasil menarik perhatian kedua insan itu. Matanya berbinar terang saat menemukan keberadaan Rukia. Tangannya terbuka lebar, siap untuk memberikan pelukan mautnya hingga...

DUAGH!

...tendangan dari Ichigo tepat di wajah pria itu berhasil menghentikannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _oyaji_?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku di depan calon menantuku, Ichigo? Kau tega sekali~" rajuk ayahnya.

Rukia berkedip. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena malu. Orang itu ayah Ichigo. Dan apa yang barusan ia katakan? Menantu? Demi rambut merahnya Renji, Rukia lebih memilih tuli dari pada mendengar itu saat dirinya tengah berada di kamar Ichigo. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah mencuri di toko permen lalu pemilik toko itu malah memberikan lebih banyak permen padanya. Memalukan sekali.

"Diam kau! Yang ada kau membuat Rukia takut."

"Aku hanya terlalu senang akhirnya kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Oh Masaki... Ichigo kita telah tubuh menjadi seorang pria. Sebentar lagi kita akan punya cu–"

DUAGH!

Ichigo kembali menendang ayahnya. "Diam, baka _oyaji_!"

"Sudahlah, Ichi-nii," ujar seorang gadis kecil bertopi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di kusen pintu. "Bukan salahnya kalau _oyaji_ bertindak seperti itu. Aku saja senang kau membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Itu berarti dugaan kalau kau _gay_ telah terpatahkan."

"Karin, kau pikir aku _gay_?"

Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Rukia tersenyum. Sepertinya keluarga Kurosaki memang selalu seperti ini.

.

.

To be Continue

Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama Arya ndak muncul? Maaf, karena kesibukan yang super padet dengan agenda kampus dan kerja jadi ndak bisa update cepet seperti yang direncanakan. Terkhusus buat Kuromizukou-san yang mau repot-repot ngePM, terima kasih dan maaf sekali karena ini baru bisa up. Terima kasih juga buat semua yang mau sabar baca fic gaje ini.

Maaf juga jika banyak Typo bertebaran karena Arya ndak sempet buat baca ulang ataupun untuk mengedit cerita. Sekali lagi Arya minta maaf. Dan untuk chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Endingnya akan kubuat sedikit mengambil dari cerita di komik, dan lagi-lagi Arya minta maaf karena kemungkinan upnya lama lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di last chap ^^,.


End file.
